Bloody Painting
by vai.piowliang
Summary: ikatan persaudaraan yang amat dekat antara Siwon dan Yesung membutakan mata dan hati mereka. diusia yang baru menginjak 9 tahun Yesung sudah menghabisi nyawa seorang namja yang telah menyakiti Siwon dongsaengnya. kehadiran namja bernama Kim Heechul mampu merusak ikatan persaudaraan itu. haruskah ada yang mati selanjutnya? WONSUNG/SICHUL/YEWOOK/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**FF Wonsung as brother yang baru vai buat nih**

**couplenya sih Sichul**

**i hope all readers suka coz vai baru dpt feel saat liat momen Wonsung di ss4**

**vai belum bisa bikin pair mrk as a couple jadi vai buat as brother**

**lets read the story**

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

**15 years ago**

Braak

Pintu kamar itu dibuka paksa seorang namja tua yang sudah memasuki usia 40 tahunnya

"ahjussi hajima! Hajima ahjussi!" Siwon berteriak dan berlari menuju pojok kamar

"malam ini aku bisa menikmati bokongmu! Tidak ada yang bisa menolongmu saat ini!" namja tua itu mendekati Siwon dan menarik tubuh mungil Siwon dengan kasar lalu memposisikan Siwon telungkup

"hajimaaaa!" Siwon berusaha berontak untuk terbebas dari nafsu bejad seorang namja yang memiliki kelainan phedofilia.

"ahjussi! Lepaskan dongsaengku!" Joong Won menarik tubuh renta namja itu untuk menjauhi dongsaeng yang sangat dia sayangi

"kau! Kenapa kau datang?" namja tua itu tampak terkejut melihat Joong Won tiba – tiba ada dihadapannya

"jadi ini yang akan ahjussi lakukan menyuruhku keluar membeli soju agar ahjussi bisa menyodomi dongsaengku?" bentak Joong Won memeluk Siwon yang celana pendeknya sudah melorot hingga setengah paha

"aku sudah bosan menikmati bokongmu bocah tengik! Aku ingin menikmati tubuh mungil dongsaengmu itu" namja itu kembali mendekati Siwon

"setidaknya kau bersabarlah menunggu hingga dia mencapai usia 6 tahun! Apa kau tega melakukan itu pada bocah yang seharusnya menikmati sekolah kanak – kanaknya?" Joong Won berusaha menahan Siwon

"jadi kau mau menggantikan dia melepaskan nafsuku malam ini?" namja itu mencengkram bahu Joong Won

"asal kau lepaskan dongsaengku!" jawab Joong Won meneteskan air matanya

"hyung!" Siwon ikut menangis

"gwencanayeo! Kau keluarlah Siwon-ah! Tapi ingat kau jangan keluar terlalu jauh" Joong Won memeluk Siwon

"keluar pally!" namja yang sudah tidak kuat menahan nafsunya mendorong Siwon keluar dari kamar

Bruuuk

Pintu itu ditutup dengan kasar. Siwon menempelkan telinganya dipintu kamar, dia ingin mendengar apa yang terjadi didalam kamar itu.

"aaaaa sakit ahjussi!" terdengar suara Joong Won menjerit kesakitan

.

.

Siwon masuk kedalam kamar itu dimana Joong won masih terbaring dengan posisi telungkup dan masih tidak bercelana

"hyung bokongmu mengeluarkan darah! Apa yang ahjussi lakukan?" tanya Siwon menyelimuti Joong Won lalu memeluknya

"Siwon-ah! Jika aku sedang pergi mencari uang dan ahjussi itu datang dan mencoba menyentuhmu, ingatlah kau harus berlari secepat mungkin. Arra?" Joong Won berpesan pada dongsaengnya

"arra hyung" jawab Siwon menangis

"ingat kita hidup didunia yang kejam ini hanya berdua! Kita terpaksa menumpang hidup dirumah adiknya eomma yang tidak menyayangi kita! ahjussi malah menyiksa kita. jadi kau harus menuruti semua perintahku hanya aku yang benar – benar menyayangimu Siwon-ah! Hanya aku" Joong Won berusaha duduk walau bokongnya masih terasa perih

"aku juga menyayangimu hyung!" Siwon memeluk Joong Won hyung yang usianya 3 tahun lebih tua darinya.

.

.

Siwon merengek ingin ikut pergi menyemirkan sepatu para pejalan kaki di emperan jalan. Begitulah cara Joong Won mencari uang untuk menafkahi hidupnya bersama Siwon. Menjadi tukang semir sepatu.

"kau tidak boleh ikut Siwon-ah! Jalanan itu begitu panas dan banyak debu. Kau lebih baik menunggu hyung dikamar ini dan jangan lupa untuk menguncinya" Joong Won tidak menghiraukan rengekan sang adik

"shiro! Aku ingin ikut hyung" Siwon merengek

"apa kau takut diam sendirian dikamar ini?" Joong Won bertanya

"aku takut ahjussi menyakiti anusku lagi hyung" keluh Siwon polos

"mworago? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Joong Won tampak emosi

"kemari saat aku baru kencing ahjussi memanggilku lalu tiba – tiba dia memasukan jarinya kedalam anusku hyung! Aku kesakitan lalu aku berlari keluar" aku Siwon

"biadab!" wajah Joong Won tampak begitu emosi

Joong Won berlari kedapur untuk mengambil pisau dapur. Dia lalu mendobrak kamar dimana ahjussinya masih tertidur lelap dan bau minuman dimulutnya

Blas blas blas blas blas

Joong Won menikam tubuh ahjussi jahat itu berulang kali dan tidak memberikan jeda sedetikpun untuk ahjussi meringis sekedar melepaskan sakit yang luar biasa

"hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Siwon panik

"inilah yang seharusnya seorang hyung lakukan saat Dongsaengnya terancam!" Joong Won meneruskan aksinya menikam tubuh ahjussi dan terakhir dia hujamkan pisau itu tepat diatas organ intim sang ahjussi.

Joong Won menarik Siwon keluar dari kamar ahjussi yang sudah terkapar bersimbah darah dimana pisau masih dia pegang.

"kita pergi!" Joong Won memasukan beberapa pakaiannya dan pakaian Siwon kedalam tas besar yang sudah compang camping karena robek disana sini begitu juga dengan pisau itu.

"kita kemana hyung?" tanya Siwon bingung

"pergi dari sini sebelum ada yang menangkap kita" ajak Joong Won menarik Siwon

.

.

"hyung aku cape! Aku lapar hyung" Siwon mengeluh dan berjongkok

"kau lapar?" tanya Joong Won cemas

"aku lapar hyung"

Joong Won merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari uang.

"hanya ini yang hyung punya Siwon-ah! Kita bisa beli sebungkus roti jahe untukmu" Joong Won melihat sekitar jalan mencari toko makanan

"disana ada kedai kita kesana" ajak Joong Won

Siwon menuruti apa yang dikatakan Joong Won. Kemanapun Joong Won melangkah, Siwon selalu mengikutinya.

.

.

"ini makanlah! Semoga roti ini bisa membuatmu kenyang" Joong Won memberikan sebungkus roti pada dongsaengnya

Siwon ambil roti itu dan segera membukanya. Dia bagi dua roti itu untuk berbagi dengan hyungnya

"ini untukmu hyung! kau pasti lapar" Siwon berikan sebagian roti pada Joong Won

"aku tidak lapar Siwon-ah! Kau makanlah!" tolak Joong Won padahal sepertinya dia yang jauh lebih lapar dari Siwon

Siwon makan roti itu dengan lahap hingga habis begitu juga bagian yang tadi dia berikan untuk Joong Won. Joong hanya bisa menelan air liurnya saat potongan terakhir roti itu dilahap habis dongsaengnya.

"gumawao hyung sekarang perutku sudah kenyang" Siwon memberikan senyum manisnya pada hyung yang sangat disayanginya

"nee cheonma" Joong Won mengusap kepala Siwon.

Mereka melanjutkan kembali perjalanan tanpa tujuan mereka. Semakin jauh mereka melangkah maka akan semakin aman buat mereka menghilangkan jejak pembunuhan ahjussi yang seorang phedofilia itu.

Langkah mereka berakhir statiun kereta yang sudah tampak sepi.

"kita bermalam disini! Besok hyung akan berusaha mendapatkan uang agar kita bisa membeli tiket kereta dan kita pergi dari kota ini" Joong Won memosisikan tas yang dia bawa untuk dijadikan bantal Siwon tidur

"apa kau tidak lapar hyung?" tanya Siwon mencemaskan hyungnya

"aku tidak lapar" jawab Joong Won berbohong

Kriuuu

Suara perut Joong Won terdegar karena lapar. Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya

"kau bohong hyung! Kau lapar" Siwon celingak celinguk melihat sekitar

"kau tunggu disini hyung! Lihat apa yang bisa aku dapat untuk perutmu" Siwon berjalan meninggalkan Joong Won

"Siwon-ah kemari dan jangan pergi" teriak Joong Won melarang

Siwon terus melangkah tidak menghiraukan teriakan Joong Won. Membuat Joong Won cemas

_'jika aku pergi aku takut Siwon tidak bisa menemukanku disini! Tapi jika aku diam aku takut Siwon kenapa – kenapa'_ Joong Woon dilema

.

.

Siwon masih berfikir bagaimana caranya dia mendapatkan uang untuk membeli makanan untuk hyungnya.

_'Siwon-ah! Kau dilahirkan menjadi namja yang tampan! kelak kau akan menaklukan dunia dengan pesonamu itu berkat bantuan hyungmu! Itulah yang aku lihat dimasa depanmu'_

Siwon terbayang disaat mendiang eommanya yang seorang peramal meramal masa depannya.

Siwon tersenyum dia lalu menghampiri seorang yeoja seusia eommanya yang asyik membaca buku filsafatnya

"ahjuma! Apa menurutmu aku anak yang tampan?" tanya Siwon sok akrab

"mwo?" yeoja itu membatasi halaman yang sudah dibacanya

"apa menurutmu aku anak yang tampan?" Siwon mengulangi pertanyaannya

"kau memang bocah yang tampan anak kecil! Waeyeo?" jawab yeoja itu menghibur Siwon

"apa ahjuma percaya ada peramal bilang aku dimasa depan akan menaklukan dunia dengan ketampananku?" Siwon kembali bertanya

"jinja?" yeoja itu tampak tertarik berbincang bersama Siwon

"nee" Siwon menganggukan kepalanya

"aku berharap kau akan menjadi penakluk dunia dimasa depan!" yeoja itu tersenyum mencubit lembut pipi Siwon

"Apa ahjuma bisa meminjami aku uang? Aku ingin membelikan makanan untuk hyungku yang sedang lapar! Aku berjanji dimasa depan aku akan mengembalikan uang ahjuma beribu lipat" Siwon mengemukakan tujuannya

"kau memang anak yang pintar merayu!" yeoja itu tersenyum lalu membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya

"ini untukmu! Ingat saat kau sukses nanti kembalikan uangku!" yeoja itu membrikan Siwon uang dengan nilai nominal yang besar dimana Siwon tidak pernah memiliki uang sebanyak itu

"aku berjanji ahjuma! Aku berjanji! Akan mengembalikannya!" Siwon ambil uang itu dengan riang

"siapa namamu nak?" tanya yeoja itu

"namaku Choi Siwon dan hyungku itu namanya Choi Yoong Won" jawab Siwon

"namaku Park Jung Soo! Kau harus mengingatnya seumur hidupmu agar saat kau sukses nanti kau akan teringat padaku" jawab yeoja bernama Park Jung Soo bercanda

"aku pasti akan mengingatnya ahjuma! Aku berjanji" Siwon berikrar dalam hatinya

Suittt

Suara peluit diitup petugas stasiun memberitahukan kereta menuju Seoul akan segera datang

"keretaku sudah tiba! Aku harus pergi Siwon-ssi" Jung Soo pamit pada Siwon

"kemana kereta itu akan membawamu ahjuma?" tanya Siwon penasaran

"ke ibu kota negara ini kota Seoul" jawab Jung Soo tersenyum

"apakah disana ada banyak gedung bertingkat?" tanya Siwon polos

"banyak sekali saat kau sukses nanti kau bisa memiliki salah satu gedung tinggi di Seoul" Jung Soo bersiap – siap

"aku pasti akan memilikinya ahjuma!" Siwon mundur karena kereta itu akan datang

"aku pergi Siwon-ssi! ingat kau punya hutang padaku" Jung Soo mengusap kepala Siwon

"aku pasti akan membayar hutangku ahjuma!" Siwon tersenyum

Jung Soo segera masuk kedalam kereta yang akan membawanya ke Seoul. Dia melambaikan tangannya pada Siwon. Dan Siwonpun membalasnya

.

.

"hyung! Aku mendapatkan uang! Ini kita beli makan" Siwon memberikan uang itu pada Joong Won

"Siwon-ah! Dari mana kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak ini?" Joong Won tampak terkejut

"seorang ahjuma memberiku uang itu! apa uang itu memang besar jumlahnya hyung?" tanya Siwon bingung

"sangat besar Siwon-ah! Uang ini bisa membawa kita keluar dari kota ini. Kita bisa beli tiket kereta" Joong Won memeluk dongsaengnya

"jinja?" Siwon tampak tercengang

"kita beli makan sekarang! Kita isi perut kita karena besok kita akan keluar kota" ajak Joong Won

Malam itu Joong Won dan Siwon menikmati makan malam mereka disebuah kedai Ramyun. Mereka tampak ceria dan begitu senang melupakan pagi hari mereka yang sudah menghabisi nyawa pamannya.

.

.

Tiket menuju Seoul sudah mereka dapatkan berkat bantuan seorang dewasa. Joong Won rupanya memang sangat bertekad ingin keluar dari kota dimana mereka tinggal bersama mendiang orang tuanya dan pamannya yang seorang phedofilia.

"hyung saat di Seoul nanti dimana kita akan tinggal?" tanya Siwon menikmati permen kapasnya

"kita pikirkan nanti Siwon-ah! Yang penting kita keluar dari kota ini. Aku ingat aku baru saja membunuh ahjussi" jawab Joong Won berbisik

"nee arraseo" Siwon menganggukan wajahnya

.

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai di kota besar di Korea yang bernama Seoul. Mereka menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul dengan membawa tas compang campingnya.

"hyung kenapa kota ini begitu banyak orang berjalan dan kenapa banyak sekali gedung yang tinggi?" Siwon tampak terpesona oleh keindahan kota Seoul

"menurut ahjussi penjual koran dijalan Seoul ini adalah ibu kota" Joong Soo ikut memperhatikan gedung – gedung tinggi dikota itu

"jadi kota itu punya ibu yah? Gak kaya kita hyung ibu kita udah meninggal" celoteh Siwon polos

Joong Soo memandangi wajah Siwon dengan menahan tawanya. Dia lalu menuntun tangan Siwon untuk melanjutkan langkahnya mencari tempat yang tepat yang akan mereka tinggali.

.

.

Mereka sudah terlalu lelah meneruskan langkah mereka mencari tempat. Mereka menyerah lalu dan memutuskan untuk berhenti melangkah dilorong antara dua gedung pencakar langit.

"aku lelah hyung! Aku ingin tidur" Siwon mengeluh

Joong Soo ambil kardus bekas yang tidak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri. Lalu dia sobek kardus itu agar lebih lebar untuk digunakan sebagai alas tidur dongsaengnya

"baringkan badanmu disini! Istirahatlah!" ujar Joong Won

Siwon mengikuti perintah hyungnya dia segera berbaring diatas kardus bekas itu dan memejamkan matanya. Joong Won duduk disamping Siwon dan menyandarkan punggungnya ketembok gedung tinggi itu.

"lepaskan aku!" tiba – tiba terdengar suara seorang yeoja berteriak

"aku tidak akan melepaskanmu tukang sihir! Kau harus mati ditanganku" kini seorang namja yang terdengar

Joong Won mengintip apa yang terjadi diujung lorong itu. dia melihat seorang yeoja berambut panjang keriting sedang dipukuli seorang namja berperawakan tambun.

"aku mohon lepaskan aku!" yeoja itu memohon

"kau sudah membunuh istriku dengan mantramu itu aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu hidup" namja itu kembali memukuli yeoja tersebut

"tolong aku! Aku tidak membunuh istrimu" yeoja itu terus memohon

Joong Won seketika berdiri mengeluarkan pisau yang dia pakai untuk membunuh ahjussi paman dari eommanya. Saat melihat yeoja itu Joong won menjadi teringat pada eommanya yang sudah pergi selamanya.

Kata – kata tukang sihir itu sungguh mengingatkan Joong Won pada eommanya yang seorang peramal pembaca kartu tarot dikota kelahihannya Goyang.

Langkah Joong Won semakin cepat untuk bisa menolong yeoja yang sedang dipukuli itu.

Blas blas blas blas blas

Joong won hujamkan pisau tersebut kepunggung namja itu berkali – kali. Darah memuncrat mengotori wajah Joong Won yang kalap.

"apa yang kau lakukan nak?" tanya yeoja itu syock melihat Joong Won

"aku tidak suka melihat namja yang suka menganiaya seorang yeoja!" jawab Joong Won dengan wajah dingin

"hentikan namja itu sudah tidak bernafas" yeoja tersebut merebut pisau dari tangan Joong Won

"kenapa kau lakukan itu nak?" tanya yeoja itu memegang bahu Joong Won

"karena aku teringat eommaku yang dipukuli seperti ini hingga eomma mati" jawab Joong Won menangis

"astaga!" yeoja itu memeluk Joong Won iba

"hyuuung!" teriak Siwon samar mencari Joong Won

"aku disini!" teriak Joong Won menghapus air matanya

"siapa dia?" tanya yeoja itu saat melihat Siwon melangkah menghampiri mereka

"dia dongsaengku satu – satunya! Hanya dia yang aku punya didunia ini" jawab Joong Won memandangi Siwon

"kalian hidup berdua dikota besar ini?" tanya yeoja itu

"nee" jawab Joong Won singkat

"jika kau mau kau bisa tinggal bersamaku! Tapi perlu kau ketahui aku adalah seorang dukun" ujar yeoja itu

"aku tidak takut pada dukun, uri eomma dulu adalah seorang pembaca kartu tarot" jawab Joong Won

"jadi kau mau tinggal denganku?" tanya yeoja itu kembali

"aku mau nyonya" jawab Joong Won mantap

"jika kau bisa membantuku mencari **'ikan'** Aku akan turunkan ilmuku padamu! Aku akan buat kalian menguasai dunia ini dengan bakat yang kau miliki juga pesona yang dimiliki dongsaengmu ini" yeoja itu membelai wajah tampan Siwon yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**menghindari typos Joong Woon author ganti Yesung**

**ff ini ff baru dan belum pernah dipublish dimanapun**

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"hyung! Kenapa wajahmu berdarah? Siapa ahjuma ini?" tanya Siwon bingung tampak jelas sekali Siwon masih merasa sangat ngantuk

"aku akan menjadi pengasuhmu anak manis" yeoja itu membelai wajah Siwon

"kau siapa? Kenapa kau ingin menjadi pengasuhku?" Siwon nampak sangat ketakutan melihat rambut yeoja itu yang sangat kusut

"Siwon-ah! Nyonya ini akan menampung kita untuk tinggal bersamanya! Kita tidak usah berkeliling lagi untuk mencari tempat tinggal" Yesung membujuk Siwon

"apakah ahjuma itu tidak akan menyakiti kita seperti ahjussi?" tanya Siwon polos dan suaranya mampu didengar sang ahjuma

"jika dia menyakiti kita lagi! Hyung akan menghabisi nyawanya sama seperti yang hyung lakukan pada ahjussi" bisik Yesung pelan begitu penuh keyakinan

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai dirumah yeoja yang mengaku berprofesi dukun itu. suasana rumah itu terasa begitu menyeramkan. Banyak benda klasik yang memberikan kesan mistis terpajang hampir setiap sudut ruangan. Begitu juga dengan beberapa patung dengan bentuk yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

Toples – toples berisi hewan lunak yang diawetkan menjadi pajangan dilemari pajang. Rempah – rempah dengan aroma menyengat menjadi isi sebuah lorong sempit diujung ruang.

"apa kalian tidak takut melihat begitu banyak benda aneh didalam rumahku?" tanya yeoja itu membuka percakapan

"kami sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan ini nyonya. Uri eomma adalah seorang pembaca kartu tarot sementara uri haelmoni adalah seorang dukun sama seperti nyonya" jawab Yesung memperhatikan semua ruangan

"bagaimana dengan kamu bocah tampan?" giliran Siwon yang mendapatkan pertanyaan

"aku hanya takut pada ahjussi!" jawab Siwon seadanya

"ahjussi? Nugu?" yeoja itu bertanya dan sangat penasaran

"dongsaeng eomma! Tapi dia sangat membenci kami dan selalu menyiksa kami! Itu sebabnya kami lari dari rumah hingga terdampar disini" jawab Yesung yang selalu jauh lebih dewasa dibanding usianya

"jadi kau sudah tidak takut padaku lagi?" yeoja itu bertanya pada Siwon sambil melepaskan rambut palsunya yang memberi kesan angker pada penampilannya

"kenapa rambut ahjuma bisa lepas seperti itu?" tanya Siwon melongo melihat saat rambut itu dilepas sang yeoja

"ini hanya rambut palsu! Rambut aslinya yang ini!" yeoja tersebut membuka gulungan rambutnya dan menguraikan rambut indahnya yang lurus panjang dan berwarna hitam.

"nyonya kau ternyata cantik tidak seseram saat kau memakai rambut palsu itu" puji Yesung jujur dan tatapannya tertuju pada wajah cantik sang yeoja

"gumawao!" yeoja itu membelai wajah Yesung

"kita sudah akrab sampai sejauh ini! Tapi aku belum tahu nama kalian" yeoja itu membuatkan minuman untuk Siwon dan Yesung

"namaku Choi Joong Won dan nama adikku adalah Choi Siwon" jawab Yesung

"nama yang bagus! Jadi kalian bermarga Choi" yeoja itu memberikan Siwon dan Yesung minuman yang baru dia buat

"siapa nama nyonya?" tanya Yesung menerima cangkir yang diberikan yeoja itu

"Ryeowook! Kim Ryeowook" jawab yeoja itu tersenyum begitu manis

Yesung tampak begitu mengagumi senyum manis dan wajah cantik yeoja yang usianya tiga kali lipat dari usianya kini. Memorinya merekam setiap senyuman indah yang yeoja itu tunjukan padanya.

Kenangan buruk saat menyaksikan bagaimana eommanya dibantai juga luka pahit yang ditinggalkan sang paman yang telah menyodominya yang sudah berlangsung selama setahun, dan perjuangannya yang begitu menyiksa saat harus banting tulang mencari nafkah untuk menghidupi dirinya juga Siwon dongsaengnya sekilas hilang tersapu oleh senyuman benar – benar sudah terhipnotis oleh pesona yeoja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu.

.

.

Siwon dan Yesung sudah mendapatkan kamar darurat mereka yaitu sebuah ruangan ruangan khusus dimana tersimpan dua buah lukisan. Lukisan yang satu adalah gambar Ryeowook yang sangat cantik tidak memakai sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuhnya. Pose yang sangat artistik dimana Ryeowook berdiri menatap lurus kedepan dengan kaki menyilang dimana satu tangannya menutup bagian intimnya dan satu tangan lainnya menutupi payudaranya.

Lukisan yang satu lagi ditutupi sebuah tirai berwarna putih. Entah kenapa lukisan itu harus ditutupi begitu rapat dan tidak dipamerkan. Yesung ingin sekali bertanya

"aku akan menutup lukisan ini juga karena pemandangannya sungguh tak pantas untuk dilihat bocah seperti kalian" Ryeowook menutupi lukisan dirinya dengan kain tebal yang juga berwarna putih

"kenapa ahjuma menutupnya?" tanya Siwon begitu datar

"karena usiamu belum cukup untuk melihat pemandangan seperti itu" jawab Ryeowook mencubit pipi Siwon gemas

"wajahmu sunggung cantik dalam lukisan itu nyonya" Yesung kembali memuji dan imaginasinya bermain membayangkan tubuh sexy Ryeowook

Karena pelecehan sexual yang dilakukan sang paman padanya membuat psykis dan perkembangan sex Yesung terganggu. Matang sebelum waktunya. Diusia yang baru mencapai 9 tahun itu, imaginasi Yesung sudah mampu membayangkan adegan ranjang yang dilakukannya pada Ryeowook seperti yang dilakukan ahjussi padanya sama persis dengan gaya dan posisi yang selalu dilakukan ahjussi padanya.

Ryeowook bukanlah yeoja biasa yang tidak mampu membaca pikiran dan tingkah bocah yang kini menumpang hidup padanya. Ryeowook paham betul Yesung tidak sepolos dan selugu anak – anak seusianya. Sudah terbukti dengan jelas saat Yesung begitu mudah dan tanpa beban saat membunuh namja yang sedang memukulinya.

"kendalikan pikiranmu Joong Won-ssi!" Ryeowook mengingatkan Yesung akan khayalannya karena dia mampu membaca apa yang Yesung pikirkan.

"maksud nyonya?" Yesung tampak kebingungan

"aku mampu membaca apapun yang ada dalam pikiranmu" bisik Ryeowook pelan karena Siwon ternyata sudah tertidur pulas

"tunggulah 15 tahun lagi! Kau boleh melakukannya denganku" Ryeowook membelai wajah Yesung dan mengecup keningnya

"nyonya!" Yesung terkejut merasakan ciuman hangat yang Ryeowook berikan padanya

"15 tahun lagi dan kau boleh memikiku saat kau sudah mewarisi ilmuku" Ryeowook keluar kamar itu.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu Yesung dan Siwon menumpang dirumah Ryeowook. Saatnya Ryeowook memberikan tugas pada adik kakak itu.

"ingat setiap hari sabtu kalian harus bisa membawa seorang yeoja kerumah ini! Kalian harus bekerja sama agar perawan itu bersedia kemari. Itulah satu – satunya tugas yang aku berikan pada kalian" Ryeowook berkata

"apakah aku harus melukainya nyonya?" tanya Yesung

"tidak! Perawan itu tidak boleh luka sedikitpun" jawab Ryeowook tegas

"baiklah nyonya!" Yesung menyanggupi sepihak tanpa bertanya pendapat dongsaengnya terlebih dahulu

.

.

Siwon dan Yesung menjalankan tugas pertamanya siang itu. mereka menjerat seorang mahasiswi yang berjalan melewati mereka. Siwon berpura – pura tersesat dan ingin diantar sang mahasiswi kerumahnya. Karena terpesona pada wajah tampan yang dimiliki Siwon, juga rasa iba pada Yesung mahasiswi itu menyanggupi untuk mengantar Siwon dan Yesung kerumahnya.

Sesampai dirumah Ryeowook sudah bersiap melanjutkan tugasnya setelah Yesung. Yeoja itu diberikan minuman yang sudah dibubuhi ramuan buatan Ryeowook hingga pingsan.

Ryeowook segera menyuruh Siwon dan Yesung untuk keluar dari rumah mereka tidak dibolehkan untuk melihat aksi selanjutnya yang Ryeowook lakukan pada yeoja itu.

Tubuh yeoja itu diseret masuk kedalam ruangan dimana lukisan itu tersimpan. Ryeowook mengambil sebilah pisau dan melukai jarinya agar mengeluarkan darah lalu menampung darah itu dalam sebuah mangkuk kecil dari perak. Hal yang sama Ryeowook lakukan pada jari yeoja itu dan menampung darah yeoja itu menyatu dengan darahnya.

Ryeowook mulai membaca mantra dan melakukan aksi magisnya. Tiba – tiba darah yang dia tampung dimangkuk perak itu mendidih dan isinya menjadi semakin banyak dan memenuhi mangkuk perak itu. Ryeowook mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang yeoja dan kembali membaca mantranya. Adegan yang terlihat seperti Ryeowook sedang mengambil sari dan aura yang dimiliki sang yeoja. tampak asap tipis keluar dari mulut yeoja itu dan masuk kedalam mulut Ryeowook.

Gelas perak berisi darah tadi Ryeowook reguk dan meminumnya sedikit meninggalkan noda merah dibibir tipisnya. Sisa darah itu Ryeowook teteskan sebagian dipaletnya disatukan dengan cat minyak alat perang untuk dia melukis. Ryeowook hampiri lukisan yang selalu ditutupi kain putih itu. tampak dari depan kain penutup lukisan itu Ryeowook lepas, kuas mulai Ryeowook aduk adukan diatas palet yang berisi darah dan campuran can minyak lalu melakukan sesuatu pada lukisan yang gambarnya masih misteri itu.

Selesai dengan aksinya Ryeowook kembali membaca mantra untuk membangunkan yeoja itu. meskipun sudah terjaga namun yeoja itu masih berada dibawah mantra Ryeowook. Yeoja itu tampak seperti orang linglung yang kehilangan daya ingatnya.

"antarkan kembali yeoja ini ditempat dimana kalian menemukannya! Sesampainya ditempat itu yeoja ini akan kembali sadar dan sebelum dia sadar betul kalian harus segera menyingkir" perintah Ryeowook pada anak buahnya

"baik nyonya" jawab Yesung tegas lalu menuntung tangan sang yeoja berjalan meninggalkan rumah Ryeowook.

Begitulah seterusnya kewajiban yang harus Siwon dan yesung lakukan untuk membayar biaya hidup menumpang tinggal dirumah dukun cantik dan misterius itu. waktu berlalu begitu cepat Ryeowook mulai menurunkan ilmunya pada Yesung. Dia mulai mengajarkan Yesung bagaimana cara melukis, mempelajari mantra, melakukan puasa untuk menyerahkan diri pada sesuatu yang Ryeowook yakini.

Tidak mudah jalan yang harus Yesung tempuh agar ilmu itu benar – benar bisa dikuasainya. Saat Yesung sudah menginjak usia 17 tahun, Yesung harus menelan darah kelelawar sebanyak 17 ekor sesuai dengan usianya dan setiap hari sabtu seharian penuh Yesung hanya boleh memakan kelopak bunga mawar putih sebagai simbol kemurnian dan keindahan abadi.

Sementara Siwon, Ryeowook berikan mantra pemikat yang sungguh dahsyat. Dimana setiap orang yang menatap mata Siwon akan terhipnotis dan mampu menuruti apapun yang Siwon perintahkan. itu semua Ryeowook lakukan adalah untuk menjerat semakin banyak korban dan semakin mudah mendapatkan korbannya demi tercapai tujuannya.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

**Present Day**

Yesung dan Siwon sudah menginjak usia dewasa mereka, Yesung sudah mencapai usia 24 tahun sementara Siwon diusia 21 tahunnya. Ryeowook masih sama seperti saat Yesung dan Siwon berjumpa dulu. Dia tidak menua bahkan semakin hari kecantikannya semakin berpendar dan tampak semakin muda. Mereka bertiga tampak seperti saudara sebaya.

Tidak ada lagi panggilan ahjuma dan nyonya yang keluar dari bibir Siwon dan Yesung. Kini mereka memanggil Ryeowook dengan panggilan yeoja cantik jika mereka memanggil Ryeowook dewi penolongnya. Selama 15 tahun terakhir, Ryeowook tidak pernah membiarkan Yesung dan Siwon mengenyam dunia pendidikan formal disekolah.

Semua Ryeowook lakukan sendirian mengajari tata krama, etika, juga beberapa pelajaran yang diajarkan disekolah. Ryeowook sengaja melakukannya karena dia tidak ingin Yesung dan Siwon bergaul dengan dunia luar yang mampu mempengaruhi konsentrasi mereka saat menyerap ilmu yang Ryeowook turunkan pada mereka.

Yesung sedang serius melukis Siwon yang sudah berpose begitu elegan. Memakai setelan jas duduk diatas kursi berukiran pahatan. Sebelumnya Ryeowook membaca mantra pada palet berisi cat minyak itu.

Lukisan berwajah tampan siwon sudah hampir selesai dibuat. Hasilnya sunggu mencengangkan dan diluar batas wajar lukisan pada umumnya. Tentu saja lukisan itu banyak menyimpan kesan magis didalamnya. Lukisan itu begitu sempurna terlihat seperti Siwon yang nyata sedang duduk diatas kursi terperangkap dalam kanvas itu.

"kau harus menawarkan lukisan itu pada pemilik galeri diujung jalan Gangnam. Itu adalah langkah awal untukmu menunjukan pada dunia apa bakatmu!" Ryeowook berkata pada Yesung

"dan kau Siwon! Setelah lukisan itu berhasil dipajang digaleri itu, kau bersiaplah untuk menghadapi dunia barumu! Akan banyak orang yang mencarimu dan menjadi kekasihmu! Sudah saatnya kalian berjuang mencari korban kalian sendiri demi mewujudkan keinginan kalian menguasai dunia ini" Ryeowook berkata pada Siwon.

**tbc**

**annyeong update telat**

**gumawao udh review walau masih banyak silent readers**

**miane typos**

**kakaknya Siwon itu Yesung jadi bukan Jung Soo atau Yoong Woon**

**gmn kaget yah ama sosok Ryeowook disini?**

**tapi dia itu emang yeoja yg g bakalan tua jd Yesung bjln jatuh cinta selamanya**

**review yang banyak yah!**

**gumawao n saranghae**


	3. Chapter 3

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"apa yang kau lakukan pada korbanmu akan berbeda dengan yang akan aku lakukan pada korbanku yeoja cantik! Aku tidak menguasai mantra hipnotismu yang bisa membuat korbanmu lupa apa yang kau lakukan padanya. Aku harus menghabisi korbanku untuk membungkam mulut mereka selamanya" ujar Yesung dengan tatapan tajam kearah lukisan yang baru dilukisnya

"mworago? Kau harus membunuh semua yang menjadi korbanmu? Aku tidak mengajarimu hal itu hajima!" Ryeowook melarang

"mianata yeoja! aku adalah aku yang pasti berbeda denganmu!" kini Yesung mulai berani menatap nakal pada Ryeowook

"aku menyesal telah menampungmu disini dan menurunkan ilmuku padamu" Ryeowook terlihat kecewa

"kau tidak akan menyesalinya yeoja! apa yang aku lakukan akan semakin membuat kecantikanmu abadi! Kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ritual itu lagi! serahkan padaku aku akan mengurus lukisanmu juga lukisanku!" Yesung semakin terlihat menakutkan

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan pada semua korbanku hyung? Apa aku juga harus membunuh mereka?" Siwon bertanya menatapi lukisan dirinya penuh kagum

"setubuhi semua korbanmu! Maka keindahanmu akan abadi dan tak terkalahkan. Setelah itu bawa semua korbanmu padaku. Aku akan membereskannya. Anggaplah jika aku seorang pemancing kau adalah alat pancingnya" jawab Yesung tanpa beban

"kau sudah gila!" wajah Ryeowook menjadi pucat

"tugas yang tidak sulit sepertinya hyung! Aku akan mendapatkan kenikmatan juga keindahan abadi! Aku pasti akan melakukannya" Siwon tersenyum puas dan penuh kelicikan diwajahnya

Begitulah Yesung saat dewasa. Diluar sepengetahuan Ryeowook, Yesung ternyata lebih banyak mendalami ilmu sihirnya dengan cara yang berbeda dan dengan sengaja dia tidak mempelajari mantra hipnotis yang bisa membiarkan korbannya tetap hidup. Naluri membunuh yang sudah terpatri sejak dia masih kecil semakin membesar saat dia dewasa. Itu semua karena dendam dan luka yang dia terima sejak kecil.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Yesung tampak sibuk sekali dengan alat lukisnya. Dia sudah menyiapkan dua buah kanvas ukuran besar yang sudah siap dia beri sentuhan dengan kuasnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook menghampiri Yesung

"pemilik galeri meminta lukisan telanjang milik Siwon! Mereka akan memamerkan karya seni bertemakan "Natural". Patung, pahatan, lukisan harus dalam keadaan telanjang" jawab Yesung menyiapkan valetnya

"apa kau sudah menunjukan lukisan kemarin?" tanya Ryeowook semakin mendekat

"pemilik galeri itu memaksaku untuk menjualnya! Dia sungguh tertarik pada lukisanku! Dan sepertinya namja itu menyukai model lukisannya" jawab Yesung senyum licik

"berapa dia membayar lukisanmu?" tanya Ryeowook antusias

"20 juta! Dan dia sudah membayarnya" jawab Yesung menunjukan selembar cek pada Ryeowook

"aiss jinja?" Ryeowook tertawa riang saat melihat cek itu

"aku akan membuatmu bahagia yeoja! kau adalah milikku sekarang" Yesung mendekap Ryeowook penuh hasrat

"Yesung-ah! Aku adalah gurumu" Ryeowook berusaha menghindar

"kau lupa rupanya dengan janjimu 15 tahun lalu! Kau bilang aku boleh melakukan apa yang aku pikirkan 15 tahun kemudian. Inilah saatnya. 15 tahun sudah berlalu" Yesung mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook keatas meja yang dipenuhi cat minyak

"aku tidak melupakannya! Tapi aku tidak pernah berfikir kau benar – benar akan melakukannya" Ryeowook terus berusaha menghindari wajah Yesung yang semakin mendekat

"waeyeo?" tanya Yesung membelai wajah Ryeowook

"karena kau adalah muridku" jawab Ryeowook mulai pasrah

"aku bukan lagi muridmu! Aku adalah namja yang kini memilikimu yeoja sakti!" Yesung mulai menciumi wajah Ryeowook berakhir dibibir mungilnya

"Yesung-ah! Siwon..." Ryeowook tidak kuasa menghindari lumatan dan hisapan bibir dan lidah Yesung dimulutnya

"dia sedang memburu korban pertamanya! Aku menugaskan dia untuk mencari sebelum aku melukis dirinya yang telanjang!" jawab Yesung meremas payudara Ryeowook

"ahhhh tapi bagaimana jika dia melihat kita" Ryeowook mendesah

"dia akan sering melakukannya pada semua korbannya" Yesung membuka paksa pakaian Ryeowook

"Yesung-ah" Ryeowook menahan tangan Yesung

Yesung tidak menghiraukannya dia robek baju Ryeowook hingga payudaranya terlihat ditutupi bra berwarna merah. Yesung sekilat membuka paksa bra itu lalu menghisap puting Ryeowook bergantian.

"ahhh hhhah" Ryeowook mendesah

Yesung kembali bereksprolasi dibibir Ryeowook kini mereka berciuman berpagutan dan mendesis menarik nafas panjang yang mulai habis karena ciuman itu. Ryeowook melepas kaos oblong yang dipakai Yesung dan menjilati puting Yesung.

Tangan Yesung merentangkan paha Ryeowook dan menurunkan celana dalamnya. Yesung jilati klitoris Ryeowook dengan lidahnya

"ahhh hmmm Yesung-ahhh" Ryeowook menggeliat merebahkan badannya diatas meja yang kotor karena cat minyak itu dan tangannya menjatuhkan cat minyak berserakan diatas lantai

Yesung membuka kaitan celananya dan menurunkan celana itu hingga tampak dari belakang terlihat jelas bokongnya yang berisi. Tiba – tiba memori kelam dimasa kecil datang, Yesung membalikan tubuh Ryeowook menungging diatas meja itu dan mulai menyerang anus Ryeowook dengan batangnya yang sejak tadi sudah mengeras dan memanjang

"ahhhhh" teriak Ryeowook kesakitan dan berhasil melepaskan diri

"aku tidak suka caramu memperlakukanku" protes Ryeowook mendorong Yesung

"tunjukan padaku bagaimana caranya agar aku tau bagaimana caramu?" Yesung mengerutnya keningnya karena dia sunggung bimbang

Ryeowook menuntun Yesung untuk duduk diatas kursi tunggal. Dia lalu duduk diatasnya mengangkat rok agar vaginanya tidak terhalang dengan batangnya.

"begini caranya Yesung-ah" Ryeowook mengarahkan batang Yesung masuk kedalam vaginanya yang sudah basah

"ahhhh" desah Ryeowook saat batang itu masuk kedalam vaginanya

Mereka mulai menggerakan bokong mereka naik turun hingga nikmat itu terasa.

"haaahhh ahhhh ahhhhhh" Ryeowook mendesah panjang dan gerakannya semakin cepat tangannya memegang erat sandaran kursi itu

Yesung bertahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara desahannya. Tatapannya terus tertuju pada wajah cantik sang guru yang kini menjadi lawan main sexnya. Sementara kedua tangannya mengarahkan bokong Ryeowook agar bergerak semakin cepat

"hmmm ahhhh hhahhh" Ryeowook semakin lincah bergerak diatas Yesung

Yesung tetap bertahan untuk tidak mendesah. Tangannya membelai tengkuk Ryeowook lalu melumat bibir mungil itu agar tidak terus mendesah membuat keributan.

Kini yang terdengar adalah cekitan kursi yang menjadi media aksi sex mereka. Semakin cepat gerakan itu maka kenikmatan yang mereka rasa semakin dahsyat membuat mereka terbang.

Crooooot

Sperma Yesung keluar membasahi dinding vagina Ryeowook dan mengotori selangkangannya.

"ahhh Yesung-ah" desah Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu memeluk Yesung erat.

Bruuuk

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka Seseorang.

"hyung! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Siwon memandangi hyungnya yang telanjang dimana Ryeowook sang ahjuma duduk diatasnya yang juga sudah setengah telanjang.

Bruuk

Siwon menjatuhkan sesuatu yang tadi dipikulnya diatas punggungnya.

"Siwon-ah! Kau sudah datang" Ryeowook turun dari pangkuan Yesung lalu merapihkan diri

"apa kau sudah mendapatkan korbannya?" tanya Yesung mulai memunguti semua pakaiannya

"tuh!" Siwon menunjukan tubuh yeoja yang menjadi korbannya sudah terkulai lemas diatas lantai

.

.

Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah kembali berpakaian. Mereka bertiga berpura – pura seolah adegan yang Yesung dan Ryeowook lalukan tidak pernah terjadi. Fokus mereka sekarang adalah bagaimana memperlakukan korban pertama yang Siwon dapat.

"siapa dia? Dan apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Yesung membereskan cat minyak yang tadi berserakan karena Ryeowook

"dia seorang pelacur" jawab Siwon singkat

"apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Yesung menyiapkan meja sebagai media untuk menghabisi korbannya

"menyetubuhinya lalu membuatnya pingsan" jawab Siwon mengangkat tubuh yeoja itu dan membaringkannya diatas meja

"apa yang dia lakukan semasa hidupnya adalah hal yang sangat aku benci" yesung menatap yeoja itu penuh kebencian dalam tatapannya

"aku tidak ingin melihat ritualmu! Lebih baik aku keluar" Ryeowook menghidar untuk tidak menyaksikan namja yang kini memilikinya menghabisi korbannya

.

.

Yesung menyiapkan mangkuk perak untuk menampung darah yeoja itu. pisau belati yang sudah setia menemaninya menghilangkan nyawa ahjusi dan namja yang memukuli Ryeowook akan dia gunakan sebagai alat eksekusi.

"kau bersiaplah menemui ajalmu pelacur!" Yesung memegang lengan yeoja itu lalu mulai membaca mantra dengan mata terpejem

Sreeeet

Belati itu memotong urat nadi yeoja itu sementara Siwon membantu memegangkan mangkuk perak itu untuk menampung darah sang yeoja. darah yeoja itu begitu banyak sudah tertampung didalam mangkuk perak ukuran besar. Yeoja itu sudah tidak bernafas.

Yesung segera menempatkan mangkuk itu ditengah meja diantara valet dan kuas minyaknya. Dia kembali membaca mantra saktinya pada semua benda yang ada diatas meja itu. menuangkan sedikit darah yeoja itu diatas valet sebelum mencampurnya dengan beberapa warna dari cat minyak.

"bersiaplah pada posemu! Kau harus telanjang" perintah Yesung pada Siwon menyiapkan tempat untuk Siwon berpose

Siwon menuruti perintah Hyungnya, dia lepaskan satu persatu pakaiannya hingga benar – benar telanjang.

"Dimana aku harus berpose hyung?" tanya Siwon yang sudah bugil

Yesung menghampiri Siwon lalu mengarahkan Siwon diposisi sempurna dengan pose yang eksotis. Wajah Siwon Yesung arahkan sedikit menunduk dengan tatapan tajam lurus kedepan. Kedua tangan Siwon, Yesung arahkan pada posisi yang tegap dan gagah dimana kedua kakinya berdiri tegak agak terbuka lebar.

Siwon sunggung gagah dan tampan pada pose itu. bagaimana tidak tubuhnya yang kekar dengan 6 kotak menghiasi perutnya.

"kau memang dongsaengku yang sungguh sempurna Siwon-ah" Yesung dekatkan wajahnya lalu melumat bibir dongsaengnya dan merekapun berciuman penuh nafsu dan hasrat layaknya sepasang kekasih gay.

"kembali pada posemu yang tadi" ujar Yesung menjilat bibir tipis dongsaengnya.

Yesung mulai mengaduk cat minyak itu dengan darah yeoja menggunakan kuasnya. Lalu dia mulai melukis Siwon dikanvas yang sudah dia siapkan sebelumnya. Kedua kanvas itu Yesung sentuh bergantian dengan kuasnya. Yesung melukis 2 buah lukisan sekaligus dengan gambar dan objek yang sama.

Kedua lukisan itu sudah rampung Yesung kerjakan. Tampaklah lukisan yang begitu memiliki nilai artisitik menghiasi ruangan ritual penuh misteri itu. lukisan indah dengan objek yang jauh lebih indah akan Yesung pamerkan di galery terbesar dikota Seoul dimana kalangan elit dan kaum jetset adalah pengunjungnya.

Siwon melangkah menghampiri Yesung yang sedang membersihkan tangannya dari sisa cat minyak dan masih telanjang. Lalu memandangi wajah dirinya dikedua lukisan itu

"aku memang sempurna hyung!" Siwon mengagumi dirinya sendiri menarik pinggul Yesung melumat habis bibir Yesung dan mereka kembali berciuman

_'kalian memang orang yang aneh Yesung-ah, Siwon-ah. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur masuk dalam kehidupan kelam kalian' _Ryeowook mengintip apa yang Siwon dan Yesung lakukan diruangan itu.

.

.

Mereka berdua mengubur tubuh yeoja yang menjadi korban pertamanya dihalaman belakang rumah Ryeowook yang tidak memiliki tetangga itu.

"bersiaplah untuk menghadapi dunia luar Siwon-ah! Kau habiskan semua orang jahat, tamak dan picik didunia ini! Kau juga harus menghabisi semua yeoja dan namja yang memiliki penampilan fisik yang bagus karena itu akan membuat ketampananmu, kecantikan abadi yeoja sakti juga keindahan lukisanku semakin sempurna" Yesung melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Siwon

"namja?" Siwon tercengang

"apa ada masalah dengan namja? Kau harus melakukannya karena kau tidak akan menggunakan hatimu saat melakukannya bukan? Kau hanya menggunakan batangmu" Yesung menatap Siwon dengan tatapan dingin

"akan aku lakukan untuk kita berdua hyung! Juga untuk yeoja cantik yang sudah menyelamatkan kita" jawab Siwon memandangi wajah Yesung hyungnya.

Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Siwon dan Yesung mampu didengar jelas oleh Ryeowook dan Ryeowookpun tersenyum puas kini dia merasa aman karena kedua namja itu benar – benar mempedulikannya. Ryeowook juga sudah tidak mempermasalahkan bagaimana kejamnya kedua kakak adik itu saat menghabisi korban – korbannya.

.

.

Toktoktok

Suara pintu kamar Ryeowook diketuk Yesung. Ryeowook segera membukanya

"ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook menahan pintunya

"ini minumlah! Aku sudah menggantikan ritualmu. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya lagi serahkan padaku" Yesung menyerahkan gelas perak berisi darah yeoja yang sudah dia campur dengan rempah dan bahan diberikan mantra

"masuklah!" Ryeowook membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar untuk Yesung

Yesung masuk kedalam kamar itu dan membantu meminumkan ramuan yang sudah dia buat untuk kecantikan abadi yang akan dimiliki Ryeowook. Ryeowook telan habis ramuan yang bercampur darah itu. meninggalkan noda darah dibibir Ryeowook lalu melumat bibir Yesung agar noda itu beralih dibibir Yesung.

Dan malam itu mereka berdua kembali melakukan sex didalam kamar Ryeowook dimana desahan, suara rintihan, desis, suara ranjang dapat didengar jelas oleh Siwon dari kamar sebelah.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Pameran lukisan sudah digelar. Lukisan bergambar Siwon yang telanjang menjadi topik yang paling hangat dibicarakan banyak orang. Dari mulai pekerja seni, penikmat seni, pejabat hingga kaum sosialita tidak terbatas yeoja saja begitu juga para namja.

Karena menjadi rebutan banyak orang dan menimbulkan kontroversi, lukisan itu tidak diperjual belikan. Melainkan menjadi pajangan utama diloby masuk gedung Kebudayaan di Korea. Mereka sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan model yang telanjang dalam lukisan itu. mereka lebih melihat nilai estetika dibanding etika dan moral.

Malam itu adalah malam ramah tamah dengan pelukis dan modelnya. Staff dinas kebudayaan sengaja menggelar acara ramah tamah itu karena mereka benar – benar ingin mengenal pelukis dan modelnya yang mereka tidak pernah dengar.

Siwon dan Yesung sudah bersiap untuk pergi menghadiri acara yang khusus dibuatkan untuk mereka berdua. Ryeowook menolak ajakan Yesung karena dia tidak pernah tertarik untuk masuk kedalam pergaulan dunia luar.

.

.

"hadirin sekalian saya akan segera memanggilkan sang pelukis berikut modelnya. Inilah Choi JongWoon bersama Choi Siwon!" seorang MC memperkenalkan Yesung dan Siwon pada semua tamu undangan yang hadir diacara ramah tamah malam itu

Clap clap clap

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar riuh menyambut Yesung dan Siwon naik keatas panggung.

Yesung dan Siwon berhasil memikat semua mata tamu. Mereka begitu mengagumi lukisan penuh mistis Yesung dan terpesona pada ketampanan Siwon. Saat Yesung dan Siwon turun banyak kalangan yang sengaja mendekati mereka sekedar menawarkan minum bersama dan bercengkrama.

Mereka berdua benar – benar telah diterima dalam pergaulan elit para tamu malam itu.

"jadi kau mobil lukisan yang fenomenal itu" seorang yeoja tua yang terlihat sudah memasuki usia 50 tahunnya berpakaian begitu elegan dan lux mendekati Siwon yang berdiri sendirian menikmati anggurnya

"annyeo haseo! Choi Siwon imnida" Siwon menganggukan wajahnya pada yeoja tersebut

"aku nyonya Lee Istri tuan Lee Soo Man! Seseorang yang membuat pesta ini berlangsung" yeoja terhormat itu mengenalkan diri

"nee! kami merasa sangat tersangjung nyonya bisa diterima dengan baik dilingkungan ini" Siwon mengecup tangan nyonya Lee

Mereka terlibat percakapan yang hangat dan seru dan tidak mempedulikan kehadiran tamu yang lainnya. Yesung mulai sadar ada sesuatu yang akan berguna jika yeoja tua itu bisa jatuh dalam pelukan Siwon dongsaengnya. Dia lalu merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Kriiing kriiing

Suara ponsel Siwon berbunyi tanda menerima panggilan

"maaf nyonya saya harus menerima panggilan ini" Siwon pamit untuk menjawab panggilan dari Yesung

"tentu saja!" jawab nyonya Lee

Siwon melangkah menjauhi nyonya Lee yang sangat terlihat begitu mengagumi Siwon

"yeobseo!" jawab Siwon

"kau tiduri yeoja tua itu! kelak dia akan membawa banyak keuntungan buat kita!" perintah Yesung tegas tanpa beban

"mworago?" Siwon tampak ragu saat melihat fisik tua calon korbannya

"kita tidak perlu membunuhnya kau hanya perlu membuatnya bertekuk lutut padamu! Lakukan perintahku Siwon-ah demi masa depan kita" Yesung semakin tegas

"baiklah!" jawab Siwon segera menutup ponselnya

Siwon kembali menghampiri nyonya Lee yang kini dikawal dua orang pengawalnya

"maaf nyonya! Apa saya bisa meminjam toilet anda? Karena terlalu gugup saya tidak dapat mengontrol keringat yang keluar dari tubuh saya" ujar Siwon

"tentu saja! ikut aku" nyonya Lee memberi jalan pada Siwon untuk berjalan berdampingan dengannya

Mereka melangkah berdampingan dimana tangan nyonya Lee melingkar ditangan Siwon. Langkah mereka akan melewati tuan Lee yang tengah bercengkrama akrab sekali bersama Yesung dan tamu penting lainnya

"yeobo! aku akan mengantar Siwon-ssi memakai toilet kita sepertinya dia terlalu tegang malam ini" sapa nyonya Lee saat mereka menghampiri kumpulan tuan Lee

"tentu saja! buat dia merasa nyaman berada ditempat kita" balas tuan Lee

Siwon dan nyonya Lee kembali melangkah menuju lantai atas dikawal dua namja tadi. saat mereka sampai dilantai atas menuju kamar pribadi tuan Lee, nyonya Lee melarang kedua pengawalnya untuk masuk kedalam kamar itu.

"kalian kembali kebawah dan awasi tuan Lee! Saya aman berada disini dibanding tuan Lee yang sendirian dibawah sana" perintah nyonya Lee pada kedua pengawalnya

"baik nyonya!" kedua pengawal itu mengikuti perintah sang majikan

Siwon dan nyonya Lee masuk kedalam kamar pribadi itu berdua saja dan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya. Begitu mereka sampai didalam kamar, Siwon segera menutup pintu itu lalu menguncinya. Siwon menghampiri nyonya Lee yang sedang tersenyum padanya

"kau tahu nyonya diantara semua yeoja yang ada disini malam ini, kaulah yang sangat mempesonaku" Siwon seketika melumat bibir nyonya Lee dan menaikan roknya langsung memainkan jari – jarinya didalam celana dalam nyonya Lee

Mereka bercinta dengan posisi doggy style hanya 10 menit lamanya. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama buat Siwon menggagahi yeoja yang sudah bau tanah itu. dia tidak perlu membuat yeoja itu telanjang karena memang tidak akan ada pemandangan indah dari tubuh yeoja yang sudah keriput itu. siwon juga tidak perlu menunjukkan keindahan tubuhnya pada nyonya Lee dia hanya membuka sedikit ruang agar batangnya dapat keluar untuk bisa bersenggama dengan nyonya Lee

"kau sungguh hebat Siwon-ssi! aku tidak pernah terpuaskan seperti ini" puji nyonya Lee saat dia memakai kembali celana dalamnya

"begitu juga denganmu nyonya!" balas Siwon merapihkan celana pentalonnya

Mereka segera keluar dari kamar itu dan tidak akan ada yang mencurigai mereka karena begitu singkatnya waktu yang mereka habiskan saat bertarung.

Keuntungan yang Yesung maksud adalah pengakuan dari tuan dan nyonya Lee sebagai penguasa dan memiliki strata tertinggi diantara kaum bangsawan dikota itu yang mengangkat status Yesung dan Siwon sejajar dengan kaum bangsawan di kota itu. rasa cinta yang amat besar yang tuan Lee rasakan pada istrinya membuat dia tidak mampu menolak semua yang diinginkan sang istri yang sudah mengkhianatinya saat membujuk untuk merubah status sosial pasangan kakak adik Yesung dan Siwon.

.

.

Pesta demi pesta telah Yesung dan Siwon hadiri. Mereka selalu diterima dengan baik disetiap acara yang hanya bisa diadakan kaum bangsawan dan elit dikota itu. demikian seterusnya selalu ada tubuh yang harus Siwon gagahi baik itu yeoja maupun namja disetiap pesta yang mereka hadiri sesuai dengan yang Yesung perintahkan dan tunjukkan siapa orang yang tepat untuk itu.

Terhitung sudah 8 orang yang sudah Siwon gagahi dan 5 diantaranya adalah seorang namja. Tercatat namja bernama Lee Donghae yang merupakan putra sulung pasangan tuan Lee Soo Man yang baru pulang dari Australia, namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun seorang putra bungsu pengusaha berlian, Lee Sungmin pasangan gay Cho Kyuhyun yang juga putra bangsawan sekaligus keponakan tuan Lee Soo Man, Hankyung seorang pengusaha muda asal Cina hidup sendirian dikota Seoul, Kim Kibum seorang pengacara ternama dan terbilang selalu sukses menangani kasus besar dan terakhir Jung Yunho pewaris tunggal kerajaan Jung yang memiliki banyak gedung pencakar langit dikota Seoul.

Tercatat tiga yeoja lainya yang juga berasal dari kaum sosialite yang berhasil Siwon gagahi. Salah satunya adalah Nyonya Shim seorang janda kaya raya dan tidak memiliki keturunan dan dua sisanya hanyalah seorang model dan penyanyi pendatang baru yang kehadirannya tidak begitu diperhatikan.

Dari kedelapan orang yang Siwon gagahi lima diantaranya adalah korban yang harus Yesung habisi sebagai salah satu syarat utama ritual mistisnya. Mereka adalah ketiga yeoja tersebut, Jung Yunho dan terakhir Hankyung.

Yesung dan Siwon berhasil menguasai seluruh harta janda kaya nyonya Shim itu. karena sebelum Yesung habisi nyawanya, Nyonya Shim sempat meminta Kim Kibum pengacaranya untuk merubah wasiatnya dan menurunkan semua warisannya untuk Yesung dan Siwon dengan alasan dia ingin memberikan penghargaan atas bakat yang dimiliki kakak beradik itu.

Terjawab sudah alasan Siwon menggagahi Kibum adalah agar Kibum dengan mudah melakukan perintah nyonya Shim untuk merubah wasiatnya karena Kibum sudah terperdaya oleh pesona dan kegagahan seorang Choi Siwon saat menggagahinya.

Sementara alasan lain kenapa Siwon menggagahi semua namja yang Yesung biarkan tetap hidup adalah dari semua namja yang Siwon gagahi mereka semua memiliki fisik dan penampilan yang sempurna. Semua namja itu tampan dan menarik perhatian banyak orang. Semakin banyak tubuh dengan fisik sempurna yang Siwon gagahi maka semakin indah pula lukisan Yesung dan penampilan fisik Siwon.

Semakin hari lukisan Yesung memiliki nilai jual tinggi melebihi harga lukisan paling malah sekalipun. Semakin banyak pula harta yang mereka miliki diluar warisan besar yang diberikan nyonya Shim pada mereka. Kehidupan ketiga penyihir itu berubah drastis dari menempati rumah kumuh dengan nuansa horror didalamnya kini mereka menempati istana yang begitu megahnya. Diistana baru mereka, Yesung menyiapkan kamar ritual yang baru tempat dia melukis dan menghabisi korbannya. Juga kamar Khusus tempat lukisan Ryeowook dengan gambar telanjang, lukisan yang selalu ditutupi kain putih dan lukisan telanjang Siwon yang satunya.

~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~

Ting tong

Bel pintu istana Yesung dan Siwon dipijit seseorang. Karena mereka tidak memiliki pelayan atau asisten rumah tangga, maka sudah menjadi tugas semua orang untuk membuka pintu saat tamu datang.

Kebetulan sekali Ryeowook adalah orang yang posisinya terdekat dengan pintu utama. Dia buka pintu itu untuk mengetahui siapa tamunya.

"selamat siang nyonya! Saya ditugaskan untuk mengirimkan undangan ulang tahun pernikahan perak pasangan Kim YoongWon! Mereka berharap agar anda sekeluarga hadir dalam pesta mereka" ujar tamu itu

"ghamsamida kami tentu akan datang!" balas Ryeowook tanpa mempersilahkan tamunya masuk

"baiklah jika begitu nyonya saya pamit" tamu itu segera pamit

.

.

Ryeowook segera menghampiri Yesung yang sedang serius membungkus lukisannya yang sudah dipesan seseorang

"Yesung-ah! Kalian mendapatkan undangan pesta perak pernikahan Kim YoongWon" ujar Ryeowook menyerahkan kartu undangan pada Yesung

"siapa Kim Yoongwon itu?" tanya Yesung menerima kartu itu

"karirnya kini adalah seorang kepala polisi di kota ini!" jawab Ryeowook dengan wajah yang sinis

"siapa dia? Sepertinya kau begitu tidak menyukainya" Yesung curiga akan sikap Ryeowook

"aku mengenalnya saat dia baru lulus pendidikan kepolisian. Saat itu aku ditangkap karena dituduh sebagai penyihir yang telah membunuh seorang bocah yang datang berobat padaku. Dulu aku masih membuka praktek pengobatan alternatif. Bocah itu datang dalam kondisi sekarat dan meninggal saat aku baru saja memeriksanya. Orang tua bocah itu geram dan tidak menerima kenyataan matinya sang anak dan menyalahkanku sebagai pembunuhnya" Ryeowook menarik nafas

"lalu?" tanya Yesung mendekati Ryeowook

"aku ditahan dikantor polisi setelah diperiksa dan diberondong banyak pertanyaan! Aku ingat sekali malam itu dialah yang bertugas menjaga kantor itu. saat dini hari dimana hampir semua tahanan terlelap tidur, Yoongwon datang menghampiriku disel tahanan karena hanya aku tahanan yeoja yang ditahan malam itu. dia menyuruhku keluar karena dia bilang ada seorang tamu yang datang melihatku. Aku yang hidup sebatang kara tentu saja curiga karena tidak mungkin ada orang yang datang menjengukku. Begitu diluar sel ternyata dugaanku benar, namja bejad itu menyeretku masuk kedalam toilet dan memperkosaku didalam ruangan sempit dan bau itu hingga dua kali" Ryeowook tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya

"biadab! Aku akan membunuhnya dan menjadikan dia sebagai korbanku selanjutnya!" Yesung mengepalkan kedua tangannya

"bantai seluruh anggota keluarganya! Aku dengar dia memiliki keturunan" ujar Ryeowook dimana air matanya mengalir

"kali ini aku bebaskan Siwon untuk tidak menyentuh keluarga kotor itu! aku akan langsung membunuh mereka semua" janji Yesung pada Ryeowook

.

.

Yesung dan Siwon sudah berada didalam pesta perak pernikahan Kim Yoongwon. Banyak kaum bangsawan dan elit yang menghadiri pesta ulang tahun pernikahan itu. yesung sudah menceritakan sejarah kelam Ryeowook dengan pemilik pesta bernama Kim Yoongwon itu. Siwon pun memiliki kebencian yang sama terhadap keluarga itu.

Siwon melihat sekumpulan namja dimana beberapa diantara mereka pernah menjadi partner sex-nya. Sebut saja pasangan gay Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Lee Donghae juga dua orang namja lainnya. tatapan Siwon tertuju pada satu namja tampan, berkulit putih, bibir agak tebal hidung mancung dan matanya agak bulat. Namja itu begitu menarik perhatian Siwon dan tergerak untuk menghampirinya.

"Siwon-ssi!" belum juga niat itu terucap dari hatinya, Donghae memanggilnya

"hai!" sapa Siwon melambai dengan tiga jarinya

"kemarilah!" giliran Kyuhyun yang menyapa

Siwon segera menghampiri kumpulan namja tampan itu karena dia sungguh ingin mengenal siapa namja itu

"kenalkan ini Lee Hyukjae dan ini Kim Heechul" Sungmin mengenalkan dua namja yang baru Siwon temui

"Choi Siwon imnida!" Siwon mengenalkan diri

"Kim Heechul ini putra tunggalnya pemilik pesta yang meriah ini! Kau harus memperlakukannya dengan baik agar kau tidka diusir dari pesta ini" canda Kyuhyun akrab pada Siwon

Blaaash

Jantung Siwon serasa ditusuk belati Yesung. Ternyata namja yang begitu menarik perhatiannya dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya dia merasa begitu menggebu – gebu saat memandang wajah Heechul ternyata adalah putra dari namja yang menjadi musuh gurunya juga hyungnya. Wajah Siwon pucat berusaha menyangkal apa yang didengarnya.

"Siwon-ssi! kau kenapa?" tanya Heechul membuka suaranya

"mianeo saya..." Siwon tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya

Tiba – tiba seseorang memanggil nama Siwon dari belakang

"Siwon-ah!" Yesung yang tengah berada ditengah – tengah pasangan pemilik pesta memanggil namanya

Siwon segera menoreh kearah suara berasal. Dia melihat pasangan suami istri yang tampak begitu serasi yang merupakan calon korban berikutnya dimana Yesung hyungnya berdiri diantara mereka

"kemarilah!" perintah Yesung

"permisi saya harus pergi!" Siwon pamit pada kumpulan namja itu

.

.

"ini dongsaeng saya tuan, nyonya! Dialah model yang sudah membuat lukisan saya dikenal banyak orang" Yesung mengenalkan Siwon pada pasangan itu

Tatapan Siwon terus tertuju pada nyonya yang dia rasa wajahnya tidak begitu asing dimatanya.

"maaf! Apa nyonya bernama Park Jung Soo?" tiba – tiba Siwon nyeletuk

"nee! Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya nyonya itu tersenyum

Blaaasssh

Untuk kedua kalinya jantung Siwon serasa ditusuk belati yang kini jauh lebih dalam. Bagaimana tidak selama 15 tahun ini Siwon berusaha untuk tidak melupakan wajah yeoja dan namanya yang sudah memberinya banyak uang hingga mereka bisa sampai di Seoul. Dan kini dia harus membantu hyungnya untuk menghabisi nyawa yeoja itu.

**Tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"apa nyonya ingat nyonya pernah memberi sejumlah uang pada bocah kecil yang nyonya temui distasiun kereta luar kota 15 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Siwon dengan tatapan penuh luka

Park Jungsoo memandang Siwon dan mencoba mengingat kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu. Kedua matanya terbelalak saat dia ingat wajah tampan dan polos bocah itu

"kau?" Park Jungsoo tidak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya

"nee! Aku Choi Siwon bocah yang telah berhutang budi padamu nyonya" jawab Siwon dan matanya berkaca – kaca

"Tuhan! Kau ternyata membuktikan ramalan itu" Jungsoo memeluk Siwon mengabaikan Youngwon dan Yesung

Siwon dan Jungsoo terlibat percakapan seru memisahkan diri dari tuan Kim juga Yesung yang memang mengerti untuk memberikan mereka kesempatan bicara berdua saja sebagai kenalan yang sudah lama berpisah.

"sebenarnya apa yang nyonya lakukan saat itu dipulau Goyang? Kenapa nyonya pergi sendirian?" tanya Siwon

"aku baru saja pulang dari tugasku sebagai salah satu dokter relawan yang membantu mengobati pasien di sebuah desa di pulau itu" jawab Jungsoo melambaikan tangan pada Heechul untuk menghampirinya

"dia putramu nyonya?" tanya Siwon memandangi Heechul tanpa berkedip saat Heechul menghampirinya

"nee! Berapa usiamu Siwon-ssi?" Jungsoo kembali bertanya

"tahun ini 21 nyonya!" jawab Siwon terus memandangi Heechul yang langkahnya terhenti karena seorang yeoja cantik menyapanya

"putraku lebih tua darimu 3 tahun" Jungsoo tersenyum pada putra tampannya yang langkahnya semakin mendekat

"jika begitu aku harus memanggilnya hyung" Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya saat Heechul sudah dekat

"annyeong! Kita tidak sempat berbincang saat tadi" Heechul menyapa Siwon

"apa tadi kalian sempat bertemu?" tanya Jungsoo pada kedua namja itu

"nee! Tapi kita tidak sempat mengobrol" jawab Heechul

"Heechul-ah eomma sudah lama mengenal Siwon saat dia masih kecil. Kami pernah bertemu 15 tahun yang lalu saat eomma masih bertugas di pulau Goyang" Jungsoo menceritakan sejarah saat bertemu Siwon

"jinja? Seperti apa dia saat masih bocah eomma" tanya Heechul menatap Siwon

"dia memang sudah tampan sejak dia masih kecil" jawab Jungsoo melirik Siwon yang sedari tadi tampak begitu gelisah dimana wajahnya menjadi pucat

"Siwon-ssi apa kau baik – baik saja?" Jungsoo bertanya dan tampak mencemaskan Siwon

Wajah Siwon yang pucat itu dan dia tidak bersuara. Tampak jelas sekali Siwon benar – benar tidak sehat saat itu. dia seperti hendak muntah lalu

Bruuuuk

Siwon pingsan karena dia terlalu syock mendapati Jungsoo juga Heechul yang harus menjadi korban berikutnya.

Tragedi Pingsannya Siwon mengejutkan banyak orang terutama Yesung hyungnya. Siwon segera dilarikan kerumah sakit dimana Jungsoo bertugas tentu saja diantar Yesung sang kakak.

.

.

"apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik Siwon-ah?" tanya Yesung mencemaskan Siwon dongsaengnya yang baru sadar dari pingsannya

Malam itu Siwon terpaksa menginap dikamar rawat rumah sakit itu karena dokter mendiagnosa Siwon mengalami syock berat yang mempengaruhi metabolisme tubuhnya.

"aku berada dimana hyung?" suara Siwon terdengar lemah

"kau jatuh pingsan dipesta tuan Kim. Apa kau memang tidak sehat?" Yesung memegang dahi Siwon

"kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali hyung! Aku sungguh memalukan" Siwon menyalahkan dirinya sendiri

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Siwon-ah? Aku yakin ada yang membebanimu hingga kau seperti ini" Yesung memancing

"aku tidak ingin kau membunuh nyonya Kim juga Heechul yang akan hyung jadikan korbanmu selanjutnya hyung! Aku berjanji akan memberimu banyak jiwa sebagai ganti nyawa mereka" jawab Siwon tegas

"mwo?" Yesung terperangah

"kau sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas hyung! Aku tidak ingin kau membunuh mereka berdua" Siwon kembali memohon

"waeyeo?" tanya Yesung

"aku berhutang budi bahkan mungkin nyawa pada nyonya Kim! Dialah yang membuat kita bisa keluar dari Goyang dan sampai di Seoul" jawab Siwon

"lalu namja itu?" Yesung menunjukan wajah yang dingin

"sebelum aku menjawabnya aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau memilik perasaan khusus pada yeoja sakti?" Siwon berusaha duduk

"apa maksudmu?" Yesung merasa tersindir

"apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seseorang mengancam nyawa yeoja sakti?" pertanyaan Siwon semakin menusuk

"jika aku sudah tidak memiliki cara untuk dapat menyelamatkannya, aku akan membunuh yeoja sakti lebih dulu sebelum orang lain membunuhnya! aku rasa itu akan lebih baik jika dia mati ditanganku. Setidaknya dia tidak akan merasa sakit saat aku menghilangkan nyawanya" jawaban Yesung sungguh diluar dugaan Siwon

"hyung!" Siwon terperanjat

"kau harus ingat Siwon-ah! Kita hidup didunia ini hanya berdua saja! tidak ada yang lainnya. hanya aku yang benar – benar menyayangimu hanya aku" mata Yesung terbuka lebih lebar

"hyung!" Siwon tampak ketakutan

"jangan kau bilang kau jatuh cinta pada namja itu! jika benar aku akan semakin haus untuk membunuhnya!" Yesung mengancam

"kau egois hyung! Jika kau bisa mencintai yeoja sakti kenapa aku tidak boleh mencintai namja itu?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah yang amat kecewa

"apa aku pernah bilang aku mencintai yeoja sakti? Aku menikmati tubuhnya semata karena aku memiliki niat tersembunyi dibelakang itu! aku ingin menguasai seluruh energinya yang akan aku serap saat kami melakukan hubungan sex sama seperti yang kau lakukan dengan smeua korbanmu. Aku tidak mungkin menyerahkan hatiku untuk seorang yeoja yang sudah hidup selama lebih dari seratus tahun itu! kau tahu berapa usia yeoja sakti sebenarnya? 158 tahun! Kehidupannya juga kecantikannya tergantung pada lukisan yang selalu dia tutupi itu. kini aku adalah penguasa lukisan itu. dengan kata lain nyawanya kini bergantung padaku" Yesung menceritakan sesuatu yang sungguh diluar nalar Siwon

"aku tidak percaya dengan semua ucapanmu hyung! Kau terlihat begitu mempedulikan yeoja sakti! Dan kau begitu geram saat menceritakan apa yang sudah Kim Youngwon lakukan pada yeoja sakti dimasa lalu! Kau begitu berniat ingin membantai seluruh keluarga Kim untuk membalaskan dendam yeoja sakti" Siwon menodong

"kau tidak tahu apapun tentang perasaanku Siwon-ah! Jadi hentikan semua ocehanmu! Aku akan berbuat lebih manusiawi. Aku akan membebaskan nyonya Kim dan aku akan tetap membiarkan dia hidup karena dia telah berjasa pada kita. tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat hal yang sama pada Kim Heechul dia terlalu indah jika aku sia – siakan untuk aku jadikan korban. Kau juga boleh menikmati tubuh namja itu sepuasmu sebelum aku menjadikannya sebagai korbanku! Kau tidak boleh menyerahkan hatimu pada namja itu! kau adalah milikku begitu juga hatimu adalah milikku! Jika kau berani menentang lihat apa yang akan kau alami jika aku melakukan sesuatu pada lukisanmu!" Yesung mencengkram pipi Siwon dan memberinya ancaman

"nee hyung!" Siwon menyerah karena Yesung memang sudah berubah menjadi makhluk yang sangat menyeramkan.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Siwon sudah kembali dari rumah sakit keesokan harinya. Ryeowook sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaan Siwon sebagai sambutan atas kepulangan Siwon. Yesung masih juga tidak menyingkirkan kebengisan diwajahnya sejak pengakuan Siwon dirumah sakit.

"apa kalian sudah membuat rencana bagaimana kalian akan membantai keluarga Kim Youngwon?" tanya Ryeowook membuka percakapan saat mereka menikmati makan siang bersama

"perlu kau tahu! Aku dan Siwon pernah berhutang nyawa pada nyonya Kim dimasa lalu. Jadi aku sudah membuat keputusan aku akan membebaskannya dari daftar korbanku selanjutnya" jawab Yesung dingin tanpa memandang Ryeowook

"Yesung-ah! Kau sudah berjanji padaku kau akan membantai mereka semua" keluh Ryeowook

"dengar kata – kataku yeoja sakti! kau hanya memiliki dendam pada namja biadab itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan nyonya Kim! Aku memang seorang mesin pembunuh tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan jasa yeoja itu! begitu juga jasa yang sudah kau berikan padaku juga Siwon. Jadi kali ini ikuti kata – kataku! Aku hanya akan membunuh namja biadab itu juga anaknya" Yesung melirik kearah Siwon yang diam membisu tanpa bersuara sedikitpun sejak tadi

"baiklah aku akan menuruti apa yang sudah kau putuskan" Ryeowook pasrah

.

.

Malam itu Yesung mengajak Siwon masuk kedalam ruangan lukisan misteri tanpa sepengetahuan Ryeowook yang sudah tidur lelap karena Yesung sudah membiusnya tentu saja sesudah dia menyetubuhi Ryeowook.

sraakk

Yesung membuka lukisan misteri milik Ryeowook yang selalu ditutup kain putih disamping lukisan telanjang Ryeowook yang sangat cantik. Lukisan itu bergambar telanjang seorang yeoja tua yang wajahnya sangat menakutkan berpose sama dengan lukisan disebelahnya.

"lukisan ini tampak begitu menakutkan hyung!" Siwon terperangah pemandangan menakutkan dari lukisan itu

"ini adalah wajah yeoja sakti yang sesungguhnya! Seperti inilah seharusnya penampilan fisik dari yeoja sakti diusianya yang sudah 158 tahun" Yesung memberikan kejutan pada Siwon

"mwo?" Siwon terkejut dan terus memperhatikan dengan seksama gambar lukisan itu

"Dan lukisan yang ini adalah penampilan fisik yeoja sakti karena ritual yang selalu dia lakukan" Yesung menunjukan lukisan telanjang yang sudah berulang kali mereka lihat

sraaakk

kini Yesung membuka kain penutup lukisan telanjang milik Siwon. Yesung pandangi lukisan indah itu lalu melangkah mendekati sebuah meja dimana beberapa alat ritual tersimpan rapih disana. Yesung mengambil kuas dan palet yang sudah dia tuang cat minyak warna merah darah lalu kembali melangkah mendekati lukisan telanjang milik Siwon.

"dan lukisan ini adalah milikmu. Semakin lama lukisan ini akan sama dengan lukisan yeoja sakti yang menyeramkan itu. lukisan indahmu yang tidak akan penah berubah tersimpan di lobby departemen kebudayaan. Luka, menua, keriput, dan semua perubahan fisik yang terjadi padamu akan beralih dan hanya dialami lukisan ini. Kau tidak akan pernah berubah dan akan selalu seperti ini memiliki ketampanan yang abadi selama aku terus menjaga baik lukisan milikmu ini" Yesung menjelaskan panjang lebar

Sreeet

Yesung melukai tangan Siwon dengan pisau pengasah pensil hingga tangan Siwon mengeluarkan darah

"apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" tanya Siwon menahan sakit ditangannya yang terluka

"diamlah dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi" Yesung memejamkan matanya membaca mantra

Tiba – tiba gambar lukisan indah milik Siwon berubah dimana tangannya mengeluarkan darah tepat ditempa luka yang Siwon alami. Sementara luka ditangan Siwon yang dibuat Yesung secara misterius menghilang begitu saja dan tidak ada setetes darahpun tersisa

"hyung! Lukaku menghilang" Siwon tampak begitu terkagum kagum pada kesaktian yang dimiliki Yesung saat ini

"aku akan menghapus noda darah dilukisan ini kembali seperti semula" Yesung hapus darah yang mengotori lukisan indah Siwon dengan menggunakan mantranya

"lihatlah apa yang bisa aku lakukan padamu jika kau mengkhianatiku!" ujar Yesung saat gambar darah dilukisan itu menghilang

"aaaaa" tiba – tiba Siwon berteriak kesakitan memegang tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah sama persis ditempat dimana Yesung melukainya tadi

"kau lihat! Tanganmu kembali berdarah! kau harus ingat nyawamu bergantung pada lukisan yang aku kuasai!" Yesung mulai menyampaikan tujuannya

Siwon diam membisu dan tidak dapat berbuat apapun selain menuruti apa yang sudah menjadi keputusan Yesung.

Yesung merubah kembali gambar lukisan telanjang itu mengembalikan darah itu kembali pada lukisan Siwon. Lalu secara misterius darah ditangan Siwonpun lenyap begitu saja.

"hyung!" Siwon sungguh ketakutan melihat kejadian mistis itu

"kau juga harus ingat Siwon-ah! Aku bisa merubah ketampananmu hanya dengan membuat wajah lukisan ini hancur. Jadi ingatlah untuk tetap setia padaku. Hidup denganku itu sudah cukup dan carilah sebanyak – banyaknya korban berkualitas untuk keabadian kita" Yesung kembali menutup lukisan itu.

Siwon semakin lemas dan tidak ada daya untuk terus melanjutkan hidup bersama hyungnya yang kini berubah menjadi monster yang sangat menyeramkan. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Yesung adalah hyungnya yang sangat mencintainya walau dengan cara yang salah.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Malam itu Siwon mendapatkan undangan makan malam pribadi dari Park Jungso yang secara khusus ingin merayakan pertemuan kembali meraka sejak 15 tahun yang lalu. Yesung berpesan pada dongsaengnya itu untuk menjaga sikapnya didepan semua anggota keluarga Kim. Karena sejak kejadian pingsan itu Yesung sudah tidak mempercayai lagi kekuatan mental Siwon.

Ting tong

Siwon mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Kim yang tak lama dibuka pelayan yang bekerja pada keluarga itu. Siwon disambut hangat Park Jungso yang sudah menunggunya diruang tamu.

"kemarilah aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada calon menantuku! Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu" ucapan Park Jungso sungguh membuat Siwon kecewa.

Calon menantu itu artinya adalah calon istri dari Kim Heechul namja yang kini mengisi hatinya. Siwon melangkah berat mengikuti Jungso yang menuntunnya masuk kedalam ruang keluarga.

Diruangan itu Siwon melihat seorang yeoja muda juga cantik duduk manis disofa dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya.

"Sully-ssi! kau sangat mengagumi model lukisan itu bukan! Aku membawanya untuk berkenalan denganmu" Jungso memamerkan Siwon

"bibi kau membuatku malu! Jangan katakan itu didepan oppa" Sully berdiri menghampiri Jungso dan Siwon

"Choi Siwon imnida!" Siwon mencium tangan Sully membuat Sully tersipu

"yaa jangan sentuh yeojaku!" canda Heechul yang baru saja turun untuk bergabung

"hyung!" sapa Siwon kaku

"apa kabar?" sapa Heechul ramah

"oppa!" Sully melingkarkan tangannya ditangan Heechul

"kau yeoja genit tidak bisa melihat namja tampan" Heechul menggoda tunangannya

"baiklah kita mulai saja acara makan malamnya!" ajak Jungso menuju ruang makan

"eomma! Kepana appa tidak ikut bergabung bersama kita?" Heechul menanyakan sang appa

"appa tadi menelpon eomma, dia tidak bisa ikut bergabung makan malam bersama kita karena appa mendapat telpon dari seseorang yang katanya menyaksikan pembunuhan seorang mantan hakim minggu lalu" jawab Jungso duduk mendahului Heechul, Siwon dan Sully

.

.

Selama acara makan malam berlangsung, Siwon tidak dapat menguasai dirinya juga matanya yang terus melirik Heechul. Heechul menangkap signal aneh dari Siwon yang terus saja mencuri pandang kearahnya.

"Siwon-ssi apa kegiatanmu selain menjadi model lukisan?" tanya Heechul mengorek

"aku membantu hyungku memasarkan lukisannya dan menjalani bisnis kecil" jawab Siwon berusaha santai saat bertatapan dengan Heechul

"apa kau memiliki hoby?" Heechul kembali bertanya

"aku suka musik. Saat yang paling membuatku merasa senang adalah saat menikmati acara musik seperti live perform di caffe terutama menyaksikan konser dari musisi idola" jawab Siwon mulai santai

"kau suka jazz?" Heechul semakin intens bertanya

"aku menikmatinya" jawab Siwon meneguk minumannya

"jika kau suka aku memiliki tiket konser Jammie Cullum yang berkolaborasi dengan musisi Jazz asal Jepang Tetsuo Sakurai. Konser akan diselenggarakan besok lusa. aku tidak mungkin menyaksikan konser itu sendirian kan! Apa kau tertarik untuk menonton?" Heechul memberikan angin segar

"Sully-ssi?" Siwon ragu karena kenapa Heechul tidak mengajak tunangannya

"kami tidak pernah memiliki selera yang sama! Dia tidak menyukai apa yang aku suka" jawab Heechul menyindir

"oppa! Kenapa kau harus berkata seperti itu?" keluh Sully manja

Heechul tersenyum melirik tunangannya yang cantik itu lalu kembali menatap Siwon.

"jika hyung mengundangku untuk bergabung, betapa bodohnya aku jika aku tolak ajakan itu hyung" Siwon menyetujui ajakan Heechul

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

malam ini adalah malam dimana konser itu akan berlangsung. Siwon sudah begitu siap untuk memenuhi ajakan Heechul menyaksikan konser musik Jazz itu

"ingat untuk menjaga hatimu Siwon-ah! Aku adalah pemiliknya dan aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkan kau untuk membaginya sesuka hatimu!" Yesung terus mengingatkan Siwon akan kewajibannya

"aku akan mengingatnya hyung!" jawab Siwon sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Yesung.

.

.

Siwon sudah berjanji pada Heechul untuk menjemputnya. Siwon mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh agar sampai lebih cepat dikediaman keluarga Kim.

"kau datang tepat waktu Siwon-ssi! aku suka itu" Heechul masuk kedalam mobil sport milik Siwon

Mereka pergi bersama menuju tempat konser membawa semangat karena mereka memang sama – sama penikmat musik.

"kapan hyung berencana untuk menikahi nona Suly?" tanya Siwon dari balik kemudi

"dia masih terlalu muda untuk aku ikat dalam sebuah perkawinan! Kami dijodohkan sejak kecil. Dia masih adik sepupuku dari pihak eomma" jawab Heechul agak detail

"apa hyung menerima begitu saja dengan perjodohan ini?" Siwon terus mengorek

"waeyeo? Apa kau memang secerewet ini?" Heechul tampak risih dengan sikap Siwon yang terus mengorek masalah pribadinya

"mianata! Aku hanya berusaha untuk lebih akbrab hyung" Siwon mencoba membela diri

"gwencanayeo. Pertanyaanmu masih wajar kok. Aku saja yang tidak begitu suka membahas kehidupan pribadiku

"baiklah aku akan diam" Siwon pasrah

"kau sendiri seperti apa kehidupan pribadimu?" Heechul mulai penasaran dengan kehidupan seorang Choi Siwon

"kau boleh memanggilku gila. Tapi aku hanya berusaha jujur padamu hyung. Aku tidak pernah benar – benar menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Tapi aku sudah sering melakukan sex dengan beberapa orang. Yeoja juga Namja" Siwon bercerita tanpa beban

"jinja?" reaksi Heechul diluar dugaan Siwon.

Heechul tampak begitu santai menanggapi pengakuan Siwon yang sudah mengencani yeoja maupun namja dalam hidupnya.

"apa menurutmu aku gila hyung?" tanya Siwon

"tentu saja kau memang namja gila yang pernah aku kenal. Jika kau normal kau hanya mengencani satu jenis gender yaitu lawan jenismu. Sedangkan kau mengencani dua jenis gender sekaligus. Apa kau benar – benar menikmatinya?" Heechul tampak semakin penasaran

"aku menikmatinya saat aku melakukannya dengan namja hyung" jawab Siwon datar dan begitu ringan dan mulai memarkirkan mobilnya dipelataran parkin stadion dimana konser berlangsung

"itu tandahnya kau seorang gay Siwon-ssi" Heechul membuka sabuk pengamannya

Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu masuk stadion itu. heechul menyerahkan tiketnya pada petugas dan mereka masuk untuk menikmati konser yang sudah berlangsung.

.

.

Lagu demi lagu sudah ditampilkan musisi Jazz itu. Heechul begitu menikmatinya. Sementara Siwon jauh lebih menikmati pemandangan indah dari namja yang berdiri disampingnya itu. Heechul sangat menyadari perhatian dan tatapan Siwon padanya. Tapi Heechul tidak menjadikannya masalah terlebih Heechul tahu kelaianan yang Siwon alami. Dia hanya menganggap Siwon memang menyukainya karena Siwon seorang gay.

"Siwon-ssi! aku rasa kau jatuh cinta padaku" tiba – tiba Heechul berbisik pada Siwon

"mwo?" Siwon tampak kikuk saat mendengar ucapa Heechul

"aku sudah merasakannya sejak pertama kau bertemu denganku. Begitu juga saat makan malam dirumahku" Heechul menerangkan

"nee kau benar hyung! Kau sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu" jawab Siwon jujur

"kau mau dengar satu pengakuanku?" Heechul kembali berbisik

"apa itu?" tanya Siwon

"aku seorang Atheis dan aku seorang _transvestite_" Heechul tiba – tiba mengakui rahasia besarnya dimana kedua orang tuanya adalah seorang Nasrani

"kau seorang _transvestite_?" Siwon syock saat mendengar pengakuan Heechul pada rahasia yang kedua

"betul! Bahkan dilevel yang amat parah" aku Heechul datar

"apa kau saat ini sedang memakainya hyung?" tanya Siwon penasaran

"tentu saja dan aku begitu bergairah saat ini" jawab Heechul

"apalagi yang bisa membuatmu bergairah selain memakainnya?" bisik Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya dikuping Heechul

"tidak ada! Bahkan seorang yeoja sekalipun" jawab Heechul singkat namun begitu dalam

"bagaimana jika aku bisa membuatmu bergairah dan menyembuhkan _transvestite_-mu itu?" tantang Siwon

"jika kau memang bisa membuktikannya kau bisa memiliki aku, tubuhku, hatiku bahkan hidupku" Heechul berbisik mesra dikuping Siwon.

'_aku pasti mampu membuktikannya Kim Heechul. kau akan menjadi milikku dan tentu saja aku akan mempersembahkan tunanganmu lebih dulu pada hyungku sebagai korban pengganti eommamu. kau harus berjuang keras dan beri aku alasan kenapa aku harus mempertahankanmu dan membiarkan mu hidup. beri aku alasan kenapa aku harus berperang melawan hyungku untuk menyelamatkanmu' _siwon menatap Heechul begitu tajam.

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**miane update telaaat bgt**

**gmn ama chapter 4 ini? yeye sadis banget yah?**

**kejutan apa yang membuat mulut kalian menganga saat membaca chapter ini?**

**apa tentang lukisan itu? atw penyakit Heechul atw ada yang lain?'**

**yg belum tau apa itu TRANSVESTITE itu adalah sejenis gangguan psikosexual yang terjadi pada kaum namja yang selalu menginginkan memakai pakaian dalam yeoja tujuannya adalah untuk membangkitkan rangsangan sexual dan kemudian memperoleh kepuasan sexualnya.**

**ada tingkatan keparahan dari jenis gangguan ini untuk Kim Heechul vai masukan ditingkat terparah. dimana Heechul sudah tidak membutuhkan yeoja lagi untuk membuatnya orgasme Heechul hanya butuh memakai pakaian dalam yeoja hingga pakaian luarnya juga memakain make up hingga lengkap dengan begitu Heechul sudah mencapai orgasme. #ini rate M kan g ada pembaca dibawah umur? celangan celinguk takut ada badan sensor**

**miane kalo msh banyak typos **

**gomawo udh review di chptr sebelumnya**

**gomawo udh suka ama ff aneh bin ajaib ini**

**next chptr mulai nc Sichul**

**kalian tentukan sendiri deh mereka nc-an dmn? **

**(mobil, kamar, toliet ataw tempat extrim sesuai yang kalian pgn, vai tinggal ngikutin apa yang kalian pgn)**

**review yang lebih banyak yah!**

**saranghaeeeee**

**hugs n kiss for all of you**

**muaaaccchhh**


	5. Chapter 5

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"jinja? Apakah hyung berkata jujur? Apakah kau akan membuktikan semua perkataanmu itu jika aku benar membuktikannya?" Tanya Siwon memastikan

"apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang suka omong kosong?" Heechul menunjukan wajah tak ramah

"akan aku buktikan hyung! Kau bersiaplah" bisik Siwon ditelinga Heechul

.

.

Konser berakhir dengan sempurna dan memuaskan tak kurang dari 2000 penonton yang hadir menyaksikan konser itu. kecuali Siwon yang lebih fokus menikmati pemandangan indah seorang Kim Heechul.

Dalam perjalanan pulang mereka terlibat percakapan seru

"apa hyung ada rencana meneruskan malam ini bersamaku ditempat lain?" tanya Siwon penuh harap

"apa ada hal yang seru yang bisa kau tawarkan untukku?" todong Heechul

"entahlah aku tidak tahu apa yang menurutku seru belum tentu untukmu hyung" Siwon ragu

"sebutkan saja! hal apa yang membuatmu seru?" tantang Heechul

"membunuh orang itu seru buatku" jawab Siwon dengan mimik wajah yang datar

"membunuh?" Heechul tampak syock

"aku bercanda hyung! Tentu saja itu hal yang sangat mengerikan" Siwon tersenyum

"jika tidak ada hal yang seru menurut caramu, kau ikuti saja caraku" Heechul mendominasi

"apa itu?" tanya Siwon penasaran

"kita ke sungai Han" seru Heechul antusias

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai disungai Han yang indah dengan lampu menghiasi jembatan diatas sungai itu.

"apa yang akan kita lakukan disini hyung?" tanya Siwon memandang penuh kagum kearah sungai

"lepaskan semua pakaianmu hingga tak selembar benangpun tersisa!" perintah Heechul

"sekarang? Disini? Apa secepat itu kau tergoda olehku hyung?" Siwon mulai melepaskan semua pakaiannya dengan semangat dihadapan Heechul

Heechul tersenyum puas saat melihat Siwon melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu. Dan memandangi setiap otot dan lekuk tubuh Siwon yang terbentuk begitu sempaurna. Heechul pun mula melepaskan pakaiannya hingga tampak sebuah bra milik yeoja menempel didadanya yang bidang membuat Siwon menahan rasa ingin tertawa karena lucu dibuatnya

"kau benar – benar memakainya hyung?" Siwon memandang bra berwarna merah itu

"aku sudah bilang aku seorang _transvestite. _yang kau lihat barusan belum seberapa lihatlah apa yang aku pakai dibawah ini" Heechul menurunkan celana jeansnya lalu tampaklah dia memakai celana dalam wanita model G-string menutupi batangnya yang sudah membesar dan menegang itu

"aishh jinja kau benar – benar menggairahkan hyung" Siwon menggelengkan wajahnya

"sayang kau tidak membuatku bergairah" ejek Heechul dengan senyuman menyeringai diwajah tampan juga cenderung cantik itu

"segera dan akan aku buktikan" Siwon menatap Heechul tajam lalu pandangannya turun kebagian tubuh Heechul yang lain dan berhenti ditengah selangkangan Heechul

"apa kau tahan dengan cuaca dingin?" tanya Heechul membuka sedikit kaca mobilnya untuk merasakan dinginnya cuaca Seoul malam itu

"aku kuat hyung waeyeo?" tanya Siwon penasaran

"aku tantang kau seberapa kuat kau menahan dingin didalam sungai itu" Heechul menantang

"kau mengajakku kemari dan membuatku telanjang hanya untuk berendam didalam sungai Han yang dingin itu hyung?" Siwon terperanjat kaget setelah mendengar tantangan Heechul

"inilah hal yang seru buatku! ikuti aku!" Heechul membuka pintu mobil setelah memastikan tidak ada orang disekitar mereka

Heechul berlari secepatnya dan berenang disungai Han dengan telanjang lalu tangannya melambai – lambai kearah Siwon.

"kau memang gila Kim Heechul! Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu" Siwon membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera berlari dengan telanjang untuk bergabung bersama Heechul berenang di sungai Han dalam cuaca yang sangat dingin itu

Siwon menggigil karena dia tidak kuat menahan dinginnya air sungai Han malam itu

"kau kalah! Kau menggigil kedinginan" Heechul meledek Siwon sambil terus menggerakan kedua tangannya agar mengapung

"aaaaku kedingina hyuuung" Siwon mengeluh dengan suara menggigil

"kita naik!" ajak Heechul merangkul bahu Siwon

Siwon yang mulai kaku tidak bisa berlari secepat kilat untuk sampai dimobil. Langkahnya tertatih karena telapak kakinya begitu kaku dan mati rasa. Heechul begitu setia menemani langkah Siwon yang begitu pelan saat keluar dari sungai Han untuk kembali masuk kedalam mobil itu. hingga seseorang memergoki mereka berdua

"yaa! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak orang tak dikenal itu

"Siwon-ah pally!" Heechul mengajak Siwon untuk berlari

"kakiku berat hyung!" keluh Siwon berusaha melangkah

"aissh brengsek" Heechul mencoba mengangkat Siwon dipunggungnya dan dia sungguh kuat karena Heechul berhasil menggendong Siwon untuk berlari masuk kedalam mobil Siwon.

_'punggungmu begitu lembut hyung! Aku merasakan batangku menyentuh punggungmu yang lembut dan mulus itu. aku harap suatu hari nanti aku bisa menikmati tubuhmu tidak hanya sebatas ini saja hyung'_ Walau kedinginan Siwon masih bisa berfantasi tentang Heechul.

Heechul mengambil alih kemudi untuk pergi dari sungai itu sebelum orang tak dikenal mendekati mereka bahkan mengenali mereka. Heechul segera menyalakan mesin mobil Siwon lalu melaju dengan kencang. Mereka masih telanjang karena mereka tidak sempat memakai pakaian mereka kembali.

"aku melihat ada tatoo dipunggungmu hyung! Gambar apa itu?" tanya Siwon menatap wajah Heechul dari samping

"itu hurup A untuk Atheist didalam lingkaran yang tidak sepenuhnya terhubung. Aku mentato punggungku saat masih kuliah di Jerman" jawab Heechul tampak serius mengemudikan mobil milik Siwon

"kenapa kau tidak percaya Tuhan itu ada Hyung?" tanya Siwon

"aku suka yang nyata dan tampak terlihat mata!" jawab Heechul singkat

"aku tidak ingin membahasnya! Apa kau tertarik untuk mentato tubuhmu?" Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan

"hyung melarangku melakukan hal semacam itu karena hanya akan menyakiti tubuhku saja hyung!" jawab Siwon masih memandangi Heechul

"kau namja yang aneh! Kenapa kau begitu menuruti perintah hyungmu itu?" ejek Heechul

"karena dia adalah pengaturku! Dialah yang membentukku menjadi seperti sekarang ini! Dialah panutanku dan aku sangat menghormatinya" jawab Siwon jujur apa adanya

"hubungan kalian terdengar aneh Siwon-ssi! apa kau mencintai hyungmu seperti kekasih?" tanya Heechul dengan mimik wajah yang heran melihat Siwon

"aku mencintainya karena dia memberiku kehidupan! Dia yang mengurusku, membesarkanku menyelamatkanku. Kami melewati banyak hal yang mengerikan dimasa lalu sebelum aku bertemu nyonya Park Jungso eommamu hyung" Siwon bercerita

"eomma memang orang yang sangat baik! Aku heran kenapa dia bisa menikahi appa yang menyeramkan" Heechul membuka sedikit rahasia keluarganya

"ada apa dengan tuan Kim?" selidik Siwon penasaran

"sebenarnya appa orang yang sangat baik dan penuh rasa cinta. Hanya saja appa agak emosional dan membludak jika sedang marah dan mabuk! Aku dan eomma harus mendapatan jahitan karena luka robek yang apa buat saat dia sedang mabuk berat. Aku ingat saat itu aku masih duduk dibanku SD. Appa pulang bertugas dalam keadaan mabuk berat" Heechul menarik nafas panjang

"eomma yang baru seminggu pulang dari tugasnya di pulau Goyang sedang asyik menemaniku bermain kartu, tiba – tiba appa datang berteriak mengayunkan pisau dapur kearah kami lalu melukai punggungku dan bahu eomma" Heechul melirik kearah Siwon

"hyung!" Siwon menatap Heechul iba

"aiissh kenapa kita jadi membahas hal menyebalkan seperti ini?" Heechul menghentikan kemudinya

"aku harus kembali berpakaian! Aku mulai kedinginan" Heechul mengambil satu – persatu pakaiannya dan segera memakainya

Siwon pandangi setiap aksi Heechul saat dia memakai kembali semua pakaiannya terutama saat Heechul memakai kembali G-string itu. Heechul meninggalkan bra-nya tanpa memakainya kembali membuat Siwon bertanya

"kenapa kau tidak memakainya lagi Hyung?" tanya Siwon menunjukan bra yang ada ditangannya

"aku tinggalkan itu untukmu saja" jawab Heechul tersenyum

"aku tidak menginginkannya hyung! Yang aku inginkan adalah kau!" Siwon menatap Heechul dalam dan ada cinta dari tatapannya

Heechul membalas tatapan Siwon itu, lalu menunduk

"aku adalah namja heterosexual Siwon-ssi! aku memang seorang transvestite tapi aku bukanlah seorang homosexual" tolak Heechul dengan suara pelan

"bagaimana aku bisa membuktikan padamu hyung jika kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menyentuhmu?" keluh Siwon memelas

"beri aku waktu! Ini sudah hampir pagi aku harus kembali" Heechul menepuk bahu Siwon

"baiklah aku akan mengantarmu pulang hyung!" Siwon mengambil alih kembali kemudi sementara Heechul keluar untuk bertukar posisi

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai didepan kediaman keluarga Kim. Siwon menarik tangan Heechul yang hendak turun

"aku ingin membuktikannya padamu hyung! Jadi beri aku kesempatan" ujar Siwon

"baiklah!" jawab Heechul

"gomawo untuk malam yang indah ini hyung! Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya" Siwon masih menggenggam tangan Heechul begitu erat

.

.

.

Siwon sudah sampai didepan istana miliknya juga Yesung hyungnya dengan Langit sudah hampir terang. Siwon segera memarkirkan mobilnya digarasi. Dan bergegas turun untuk beristirahat.

"kau kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu!" teriak Yesung mengejutkan Siwon

"hyung! Kau membuatku kaget" keluh Siwon mengusap dadanya

"apa aku sudah menggaulinya? Apa kau melakukannya?" desak Yesung

"tidak hyung! Dia menolakku karena dia adalah namja yang normal" jawab Siwon sedikit gugup

"dia namja yang berkualitas dan harus kau gauli sebelum aku membunuhnya" Yesung kembali mengungkit

"hyung! Ada banyak namja yang jauh lebih berkualitas darinya! Aku pasti akan menggaulinya tapi apakah kau harus membunuhnya?" Siwon memelas

"tentu saja aku harus membunuhnya! dia adalah satu – satunya orang didunia ini yang bisa menggetarkan hatimu Choi Siwon! Dan aku tidak suka itu" bentak Yesung

"percakapan apa ini? Pagi hari kalian sudah membuat keributan?" tiba – tiba Ryeowook datang membawa sebilah belati milik Yesung ditangannya dan berlumur darah dibajunya

"yeoja sakti!" Siwon kaget melihat Ryeowook berlumuran darah

"kau datang terlambat Siwon-ah! Kau melewati hal yang sangat besar yang baru saja terjadi" Ryeowook mengelap darah yang menempel dibelati itu dengan bajunya

"apa yang terjadi hyung?" tanya Siwon kikuk menatap Yesung

"kau lihat sendiri diruang ritual lalu bantu aku membereskannya" Yesung melangkah mendahului Siwon masuk kedalam ruang ritual.

.

.

Betapa syoknya Siwon saat masuk kedalam ruang ritual itu mendapati Kim Youngwon tergeletak diatas meja ritual dengan banyak luka sayat dan tusukan disekujur tubuhnya. Darah menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya juga menggenang diatas lantai.

"apa yang sudah kalian lakukan saat aku pergi hyung?" tanya Siwon tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah dilihatnya

"aku hanya memotong nadinya saja, sisanya yeoja sakti yang melakukannya" jawab Yesung tanpa beban

"sudah lama aku ingin menghabisi namja brengsek ini! Dialah satu – satunya orang didunia ini yang harus aku habisi! Dan kalian membuatnya terkabul" Ryeowook menimpal

"apakah kau akan memperlakukan Kim Heechul sama dengan namja ini?" tanya Siwon dengan tatapan masih melihat jasad Kim Youngwon

"aku hanya akan memotong nadinya saja! sisanya kau yang harus menghabisinya" jawab Yesung tersenyum sinis dengan wajah yang menyeramkan

"kau kejam hyung" Siwon gemetar

"aku lakukan ini demi kita Siwon-ah! Kau harus ingat itu" mata Yesung terbuka lebar

Jasad Kim Youngwon dikubur dihalaman belakang istana mereka setelah dimasukan kedalam sebuah dus bekas. Siwon membantu menggalikan tanah dan menguburkan Kim Youngwon dalam galian itu. entah mayat yang keberapa yang sudah dikubur dihalaman belakang itu yang sudah Siwon kubur. Kedua kakak adik itu kembali masuk kedalam istana dan beraktifitas seperti biasanya seolah tidak ada pembunuhan yang baru saja terjadi didalam istana mereka.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~**

Beberapa headline disurat kabar yang terbit dikota Seoul memuat berita hilangnya Kim Youngwon seorang pimimpin kepolisian kota Seoul yang sudah sebulan tidak juga ditemukan. Isi berita itu memuat kesaksian anak buah Kim Youngwon yang mendapatkan tamu seorang yeoja cantik dan begitu muda berbincang lama didalam ruang kerja tuan Kim. Dan setelah yeoja itu pergi tuan Kim mengikuti yeoja itu dan mengabaikan panggilan bahkan sapaan semua anak buahnya. Tuan Kim tampak seperti telah dihipnotis oleh yeoja tersebut. Dan itulah terakhir anak buahnya melihat Kim Youngwon sebelum menghilang hingga saat ini.

Mereka menggambarkan sketsa wajah sang yeoja dan disebarkan dibeberapa tempat untuk memudahan orang lain mengenali yeoja tersebut. Wajah yeoja itu tentu saja milik Ryeowook yang selalu semakin cantik dan semakin muda setiap harinya.

"yeoja aku melihat wajahmu ditempel dibanyak tempat! Apa kau tidak khawatir jika ada orang yang mengenalimu dan melaporkanmu?" tanya Siwon membuka percakapan saat makan malam berlangsung

"tidak ada orang yang dapat mengenaliku! Lihatlah dengan seksama wajah digambar itu! aku begitu cantik dan begitu muda! Setiap orang yang pernah mengenalku sudah berubah tua dan semakin menua! Siapa yang bisa menyangka gambar yeoja cantik itu adalah aku yang pernah mereka kenal" kilah Ryeowook

"yeoja sakit benar! Selama tinggal bersama kita dia tidak pernah keluar rumah untuk melihat dunia luar! Tidak ada orang yang akan mengenalnya" Yesung membenarkan ucapan Ryeowook

"aku harap apa yang kalian pikirkan benar terbukti! Aku khawatir yeoja sakti tertangkap" Siwon meneruskan makannya

.

.

Esok harinya Siwon memutuskan untuk menghubungi Heechul sekedar berbasa basi ingin menanyakan kabar terakhir tuan Kim.

"yeobseo!" Heechul menjawab panggilan Siwon

"hyung! Apa sudah ada kabar tentang tuan Kim?" tanya Siwon berpura – pura

"opso! Mungkin seseorang yang membenci appa sudah membunuhnya dan menguburnya" jawab Heechul tepat sekali

"apa ada orang yang membenci tuan Kim? Dan apa alasan mereka harus membunuh tuan Kim?" Siwon kembali berakting

"mungkin ada banyak orang yang membenci appa diluar sana! Aku tidak tahu alasan mereka harus membunuh appa. Yang pasti orang itu sudah melukai eomma dan aku tidak bisa memaafkan siapun yang berani melukai eomma" jawab Heechul dan Siwonpun merasa tersindir

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang hyung? Apa Sully sedang menemanimu?" Siwon mulai mengorek tentang Suly

"sejak appa diberitakan hilang, Suly selalu setia menemani eomma dia tidak pernah pulang" jawab Heechul jujur

"apakah aku boleh menemui nyonya Kim?" tanya Siwon penuh harap

"datanglah! Temui dia siapa tahu kau bisa menghiburnya" jawab Heechul membuat Siwon gembira

.

.

"gomawo kau sudah mau datang menghiburku Siwon-ssi!" Park Jungso tampak rapuh diatas kasurnya dimana Suly begitu setia menemaninya

"nee cheonma nyonya!" balas Siwon begitu mencemaskan kondisi Jungso

"aku harap tuan Kim masih hidup dan kembali dalam keadaan sehat" tiba – tiba Siwon berkata

"aku tidak pernah membayangkan dia sudah mati! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? apakah dia memang benar sudah mati" Jungso kembali menangis dalam pelukan Suly

"bibi! Sabarlah! Tenanglah! Siwon oppa hanya berusaha menghiburmu bibi" bujuk Suly menenangkan Jungso

"mianata Siwon-ssi! aku sedang labil jadi aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku" Jungso menyesal

"gwencana! Aku mengerti kondisimu nyonya" balas Siwon

"kita keluar saja! biarkan Suly yang menemani eomma!" ajak Heechul

Heechul dan Siwon pamit untuk keluar kamar dan berbincang diruangan lain diluar kamar itu.

.

.

"apa hyung mencurigai seseorang yang bisa begitu tega melakukan ini?" tanya Siwon hati – hati

"entahlah! Aku tidak begitu mengenap appa! Aku terlalu lama tinggal di Jerman hingga aku tidak begitu tahu kehidupan appa seperti apa. Rekan kerjanya, relasinya, sahabatnya apalagi musuhnya aku tidak tahu itu semua" jawab Heechul menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa

"kau pasti begitu lelah hyung!" Siwon menunjukan perhatiannya pada Heechul

"aku hanya mengkhawatirkan kondisi eomma yang semakin hari semakin rapuh" Heechul menghela nafas

"tentu saja kau pasti mengkhawatirkannya hyung! Aku anaknya. Aku yang hanya pernah mengenalnya begitu mengkhawatirkannya" Siwon mengamini

"dalam dukanya eomma memintaku untuk segera menikahi Suly! Aku semakin gila dibuatnya! Bagaimana bisa aku menikah dalam kondisi yang seperti ini?" Heechul mencurahkan isi hatinya

"berapa umur Suly hyung?" tanya Siwon

"dia baru berusia 20 tahun! Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai yeoja dewasa! Dia adalah dongsaengku! Kami tumbuh bersama" jawab Heechul kesal

"apa hyung pernah berusaha mengatakan keberatan pada nonya Kim?" Siwon kembali bertanya

"berkali – kali! Dan eomma tidak pernah menanggapinya" jawab Heechul

"apa nyonya tahu itu?" Siwon mencoba mengungkit kelainan yang diidap Heechul

"aku bahkan pernah berdandan lengkap dengan make –up dihadapannya dan eomma tidak menanggapinya" jawab Heechul tampak semakin kesal

"jika begitu kau memang harus menikahinya hyung!" saran Siwon asal

Heechul melirik sinis pada Siwon lalu berkata

"aku ingin keluar sebentar mencari udara segar!" Heechul berdiri lalu melangkah menuju kamar Jungso untuk pamit pada Suly dan Jungso meninggalkan Siwon yang masih melongo melihat dia berlalu begitu saja

Tidak lama Heechul kembali keluar lalu menghampiri Siwon

"kau masih mau tinggal disini bersama para yeoj itu atau ikut aku pergi mencari udara segar" tawar Heechul

"aku ikut hyung!" Siwon berdiri mengikuti langkah Heechul keluar rumah

Kali ini Heechul mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri mengajak Siwon menumpang mobilnya.

"kau mau kemana hyung?" tanya Siwon memasang sabuk pengamannya

"mencari surga!" jawab Heechul sekenanya mulai melajukan mobilnya

"kau tidak percaya Tuhan tapi kau mencari surga hyung" Siwon berkelakar

Heechul hanya membalas dengan senyum manisnya tidak berkata apapun menanggapi kelakar Siwon.

.

.

Mereka sudah berada dijalanan kota Seoul yang ramai itu, heechul masih belum memutuskan kemana tujuan dia pergi meninggalkan rumah mengajak Siwon bersamanya.

"hyung sebenarnya kemana tujuanmu mengajakku pergi?" tanya Siwon mulai bingung

"entahlah aku sendiri masih bingung kemana tujuanku sebenarnya?" jawab Heechul masih melihat lihat sekitar jalanan

"Siwon-ah bukankan itu gambarmu!" seru heechul menunjukan sebuah reklame bergambar Siwon yang menjadi model iklan sebuah pengharum tubuh dipasang diatas sebuah gedung

"aku tidak tahu karena aku tidak pernah mendapatkan kontraknya!" sanggah Siwon melihat gambar dirinya direklame itu

"jinja? Bagaimana bisa mereka memakai gambarmu sementara kau tidak pernah mendapatkan kontraknya?" Heechul ikut kecewa

"entahlah aku harus menanyakannya pada hyung" Siwon terus memandangi gambar dirinya diiklan itu

"aku punya ide! Kita naik keatas gedung itu lalu lepaskan iklan itu!" ajak Heechul menggila

"mwo?" Siwon tampak tidak yakin

"kajja!" Heechul mengemudikan mobilnya masuk ke basement gedung untuk memarkirkan mobilnya.

.

.

"hyung apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Siwon kembali bertanya Heechul mengajaknya keluar

"aku ingin naik kepuncak gedung itu dan melihat pemandangan Seoul dari atas sana juga melakukan sesuatu pada iklan itu" jawab Heechul terus melangkah

Siwon tidak dapat berbuat banyak dia ikuti kemana Heechul melangkah.

Triiin

Pintu lift itu terbuka, Heechul segera masuk dan memijit angkat sesuai dengan lantai tertinggi di gedung itu

"kau yakin akan melakukan sesuatu pada iklan itu?" Siwon kembali bertanya

"kita lihat saja nanti!" jawab Heechul selalu dengan senyum yang membuat Siwon semakin gemas melihatnya

"kau tahu hyung! Berdua didalam lift ini bersamamu membuat gairahku meninggi dan aku ingin sekali menciummu" ujar Siwon menatap mata Heechul dalam

"maka lakukan saja!" tantang Heechul

"kau yakin?" Siwon mendekat

"aku ingin mencobanya" jawab Heechul begitu ringan

Siwon segera mendekati Heechul lalu membelai wajahnya, mengangkat dagunya dan mulai melumat bibir Heechul yang tebal itu. Siwon menghisap bibir bawah Heechul yang tebal itu begitu penuh hasrat namun ciuman itu terjadi hanya satu arah saja, Heechul sama sekali tidak bereaksi ataupun memberikan perlawanan. Siwon lepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Heechul

"kenapa kau diam saja hyung? Kau sama sekali tidak membalas ciumanku" keluh Siwon mengeringkan bibirnya

"karena berciuman denganmu tidak membuatku terangsang hingga aku sama sekali tidak menikmatinya" jawab Heechul datar

"kita coba sekali lagi!" ajak Siwon

"jika aku memberimu kesempatan dan kau masih tidak bisa membuatku terangsang maka tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan yang lainnya untukmu menyentuhku" Heechul mengultimatum

"baiklah aku terima!" Siwon kembali mendekati Heechul dan menatap matanya begitu dalam

"tatap mataku hyung!" Siwon merangkul pinggul Heechul lebih menempel dengannya

Heechul melakukan apa yang Siwon perintah, dia tatap mata Siwon begitu lama lalu membiarkan Siwon kembali mencium bibir tebalnya itu. Saat bibir itu kembali bersentuhan Heechul mulai memejamkan matanya lalu mulai membalas dengan menghisap balik bibir juga lidah Siwon yang berpetualang didalam mulutnya.

Mereka berpagutan dan suara mendesih terdengar disela – sela ciuman itu. Sesekali mereka saling menghela nafas karena habis saat mereka saling melumat, menjilat dan menghisap. Beberapa menit berlalu Siwon dan Heechul saling berciuman tanpa mereka sadari lift itu sudah membawa mereka naik kelantai paling atas.

Siwon menuntun Heechul keluar dari lift itu dimana dilantai teratas itu hanya ruangan kosong dan dijaga satu orang penjaga yang sedang tidur. Heechul lepaskan ciuman itu lalu menatap Siwon dengan tatapan yang tidak lagi sama

"aku ingin membuktikan kehebatanmu saat bercinta!" Heechul terus menantang

Siwon segera menarik tangan heechul untuk menaiki tangga menuju atap gedung karena tujuan awal mereka masuk kegedung itu adalah untuk naik keatas atap. Begitu mereka sampai diatas atap mereka berlari hingga ketembok pembatas atap gedung itu dimana tali reklame itu diikatkan ditiang besi yang juga ada didekat tembok membatas itu. Siwon sandarkan Heechul ditembok lalu kembali mencium bibir Heechul semakin ganas, ciumannya semakin liar bahkan sampai ke leher Heechul

Heechul hanya diam pasrah sambil menikmati ciuman Siwon. Siwon mulai meraba punggung dan bokong Heechul Kemudian Siwon jongkok kepalanya tepat berada di depan celana Heechul. Tanpa permisi Siwon langsung menurunkan retsleting celana Heechul menurunkannya begitu juga dengan celana dalam wanita yang selalu Heechul pakai.

Siwon lalu mengeluarkan batang Heechul yang sudah tegang sejak tadi mereka berciuman. Dengan cepat Siwon memasukkan batang Heechul kedalam mulutnya.

"ahhh Siwon" liri Heechul merasakan nikmat

Siwon kulum, jilat hisap batang itu dimana tangannya memainkan dia buah bola Heechul yang menggantung.

"Arghhhh...uhhh...oh..." Heechul mendesah sambil menggeliat meremas kepala Siwon

"Ah...Siwon" Heechul menggigit bibirnya

Siwon semakin cepat dan semakin aktif mengocok batang Heechul membuat Heechul menggeliat karena sesuatu yang begitu mendesak hendak keluar dari batang itu

"Siwon aku sudaaahh ahhh"

Crooot crooot

Sperma Heechul keluar begitu banyak membasahi mulut dan dada Siwon. Siwon segera berdiri lalu kembali menciumi bibir Heechul. Ciuman itu Siwon lepaskan lalu membalikan badan Heechul membelakanginya menghadap kearah jalanan.

Dari bawah gedung bisa terlihat jelas bagian tubuh atas Heechul dari dada sedang berdiri diatas reklame dimana wajah Siwon terpampang. Sementara dari seberang gedung tampak Heechul berdiri setengah telanjang dari vitalnya hingga bagian atas tubuh Heechul.

Siwon posisikan Heechul menungging dibelakan tembok pembatas itu dimana kedua tangannya menopang dan menyentuh reklame itu. Siwon mulai menurunkan celana jeansnya juga celana dalamnya hingga setengah paha dari belakang tampak bokong Siwon begitu jelas terlihat. Siwon basahi batangnya dengan air liurnya agar lebih licin saat masuk kedalam anus Heechul.

"aku masukkan ya hyung!" Siwon meminta ijin

"lakukan dengan perlahan!" jawab Heechul memandang seseorang diseberang gedung yang mengintip mereka lalu memberikan orang itu senyuman

"Baik hyung" Siwon lalu menyodokkan pelan batang kedalam lubang anus Heechul.

Heechul merasakan sakit saat batang Siwon mulai masuk.

"Ahhh..ini menyakitkan Siwon" lirih Heechul menunduk

"Tenang hyung! sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa" Siwon terus memasukkan batangnya, sementara kedua tanganya meremas-remas bokong Heechul.

Rasa sakit bercampur perih begitu Heechul rasa saat batang Siwon perlahan melewati dinding bokong Heechul. Heechul berusaha terus menahan perih itu namun dia mulai menikmati sensasi yang Siwon berikan lewat rangsangan, remasan tangannya. Akhirnya bokong Heechul sudah dipenuhi batang Siwon yang berukuran sempurna itu.

Siwon lalu membuat gerakan maju mundur dibelakang Heechul menempelkan selangkangannya kebokong Heechul. Awalnya terasa sakit dan perih yang Heechul alami namun lama-lama rasa itu berubah menjadi rasa nikmat dan ada sensasi luar biasa yang belum pernah Heechul rasakan sebelumnya.

"Ahhh Siwon hhh" Heechul mendesah dan tidak mempedulikan orang - orang yang mengintip mereka dari gedung seberang kini bertambah dari beberapa kamar

"Ahh...ahh...ahh..." Siwon mendesah lebih cepat

Semakin cepat Siwon menggerakan bokongnya semakin nikmat pula yang mereka rasakan. Suara Teriakan-teriakan kecil memenuhi atap gedung yang sepi itu. Malam yang dingin pun tak terasa karena mereka telah mendapatkan kehangatan dalam petualangan sex mereka.

Hampir 15 menit Siwon menggerakan bokongnya maju mundur dibelakang Heechul akhirnya Siwon pun memuntahkan lahar hangat ke dalam bokong Heechul. Dan seketika sperma itu keluar dari dalam lubang anus dan membasahi selangkangan Heechul hingga kepahanya.

Siwon tampak lemas lalu memeluk Heechul dari belakang. Sebelum mereka kembali memakai celana mereka tiba – tiba seseorang mengejutkan mereka.

"yaa! Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" teriak seorang security gedung mengejutkan mereka.

Lampur senter menyorot wajah mereka yang masing setengah telanjang

"hyung pally pakai kembali celanamu!" perintah Siwon yang begitu tergesa – gesa memakai kembali celananya

Tidak ada kepanikan yang Heechul tampakkan, dia begitu santai saat memakai kembali celana dalamnya lalu jeans-nya. Membuat Siwon menjadi lebih tenang. Disisi lain security itu sudah semakin mendekati mereka.

"apa kalian manusia tidak bermoral? Kalian pasangan gay dan melakukan sex diatas gedung ini" security itu semakin mendekat dan menegur mereka

"lari!" Heechul menarik tangan Siwon untuk berlari kearah lain dari security itu

"yaa! Mau kemana kalian?" teriak security itu

Siwon dan Heechul tertawa riang saat kejar – kejaran dengan security itu. Mereka melewati tiga anak tangga sekaligus saat menuruni tangga itu.

"kau tahu aku senang sekali malam ini!" Heechul menoreh kearah Siwon

"nado hyung" jawab Siwon

Mereka sudah berada didalam lift dan saat pintu lift hendak tertutup security itu mendekat. Dan saat pintu itu semakin tertutup Heechul membentuk jari kanannya melambangkan sesuatu yang amat kasar pada security itu hingga akhirnya pintu itu tertutup

"kau ternyata gila hyung!" Siwon menarik pinggul Heechul lalu mendekapnya

"aku memang gila Siwon-ah" jawab Heechul memulai untuk mencium Siwon lebih dulu

Malam itu masih jam 9 malam. Mereka segera masuk kembali kedalam mobil Heechul.

"kita lanjutkan kegilaan ini ditempat lain yang jauh lebih menantang dari atap gedung itu!" Heechul kembali menantang

"kau yakin hyung?" Siwon tampak ragu

"aku tidak pernah seyakin ini" jawab Heechul mantap

"kemana kita pergi hyung?" tanya Siwon

"MRT! Aku ingin melakukan itu didalam toilet MRT" jawab Heechul dengan senyum iblisnya

"kau memang gila!" Siwon yang duduk dijok supir mengambil alih kemudi langsung menyalakan kembali mesin mobil Heechul dan melajukan mobil itu menuju stasiun kereta terdekat dari tempat mereka sekarang.

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai disebuah stasiun dan segera membeli tiket untuk MRT dengan tujuan yang mereka tidak masalahkan. Karena mereka hanya ingin menggunakan toilet MRT itu untuk melakukan fantasi sex mereka.

Mereka harus menunggu tibanya MRT sekitar 10 menit lamanya. Dan 10 menit berlalu MRT itu datang mengeluarkan beberapa penumpangnya juga menangkut penumpang lainnya.

Siwon dan Heechul terus berjalan menelusuri gerbong deni gerbong itu untuk mencari toilet paling bersih dan penunpang paling ramai dalam gerbong itu. Mereka akhirnya memilih toilet di gerbong ke-4.

Suasana setiap gerbong memang tidak seramai saat siang juga sore hari yang selalu dipenuhi penumpang. Malam itu penumpang begitu sepi dan isi setiap gerbongnya dapat dihitung dengan jari. Wajah Siwon yang tampan dan diluar batas normal karena ritual mistis yang dilakukan Yesung kakaknya menjadi pusat perhatian penumpang MRT malam itu. Tidak terbatas yeoja saja yang begitu asyik memperhatikan Siwon. Beberapa namja ikut juga menikmati pemandangan indah dari wajah Siwon.

Heechul masuk lebih dulu kedalam toilet itu dan satu menit barlalu Siwon segera masuk dan tidak mempedulikan pandangan para penumpang yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. Saat berada didalam toilet mereka seolah tidak mau menunggu lama. Siwon langsung meraih tubuh Heechul dan menguasainya.

Siwon ciumi bibir Heechul sambil membuka resleting jeansnya lalu celana dalamnya. Dia turunkan hingga setengah paha. Siwon lepaskan ciuman itu lalu duduk diatas kloset duduk toilet itu. Heechul segera membuka kembali celananya dan menurunkan hingga setengah pahanya.

Heechul jilati batang Siwon hingga sedikit licin lalu mengarahkan batang Siwon yang sudah memanjang dan membesar itu masuk kembali kedalam anusnya. Setelah batang itu masuk Heechul duduk diatas pangkuan Siwon membelakanginya.

"ahhhh hmmm" desah Siwon meremas pinggul Heechul dan mulai menggerakan kembali bokongnya naik turun

Heechul ikut bergerak dan gerakan naik turun itu seirama dengan berjalannya MRT menelusuri rel yang begitu panjang dan lurus.

"ahhh ahhh ahhh" desah Siwon begitu cepat

Heechul hanya memejamkan matanya karena dia sudah mulai menikmati sensani dari anal sex itu.

'Dug dug dug' Pintu toilet diketuk seseorang begitu kasarLangsung gue lucuti

"buka pintunya!" teriak suara seorang namja mengejutkan mereka

"abaika suara itu Siwon-ah teruskan ahhhhhh" Heechul mendesah

Siwon semakin lincah menggerakan bokongnya naik turun begitu juga Heechul. Suara keramik kloset yang bergesek terdengan begitu nyaring karena gerakan mereka yang begitu aktif

"hhhahhhh mmmm ahhhhh" desah Heechul menekan tangannya didinding toilet

"ahh ahhh ahhh" Siwon menggigitk bibirnya

"hyung aku akan keluar" desis Siwon

"ahhh ini sungguh nikmat Siwon-ahhh" Heechul memejamkan matanya

'Dug dug dug' ketukan itu semakin keras dan begitu kasar

"buka pintu ini! Kalian akan kami perkarakan" ancam namja yang suaranya masih sama

Croooooot

Sperma Siwon kembali keluar dan segera mencabut batangnya dari dalam anus Heechul yang kini sudah berdiri

"pakai kembali celanamu hyung!" Siwon berdiri dan merapihkan kembali pakaiannya

'Braaak' pintu toilet itu dibuka paksa oleh dua orang kondektur MRT

Heechul yang sudah rapi berdiri bersandar dihadapan Siwon yang juga sudah kembali rapi hanya berdiri begitu santai tanpa ada kepanikkan diwajah mereka. Siwon dan Heechul tersenyum pada kedua kondektur itu

"apa yang kalian lakukan didalam sini?" tanya kondektur yang satunya

"tidak ada!" jawab Heechul santai

"kalian pasangan gay?" tanya kondektur lainnya

"ya!" jawab Siwon begitu santai

"kalian harus ikut kami kekantor!" kondektur itu menarik kasar tangan Heechul

Siwon tahan tangan Heechul yang satunya dan menatap begitu sadis pada kondektur yang mengancam tadi.

"kau apa kau menantangku?" bentak kondektur itu

"hyung kau keluarlah!" Siwon menatap Heechul penuh cinta

"baiklah!" balas Heechul tersenyum keluar dari toilet

Heechul ditarik oleh kondektur yang satunya, sementara Siwon menahan satu kondektur bersamanya didalam toilet itu. Siwon terus menatap mata kondektur itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah sang kondektur seperti hendak mencium kondektur itu

"kau tidak akan pernah mengingat kami melakukan apapun didalam toilet ini! Lepaskan kami atau kau akan menyesal" bisik Siwon ditelinga kondektur tersebut dengan aura penuh mistis dimana tangan kirinya meremas bola – bola ditengah selangkangan kondektur itu.

"baiklah!" jawab sang kondektur seolah sudah terhipnotis oleh sentuhan Siwon

"lepaskan mereka!" perintah kondektur itu pada rekannya

Siwon segera menuntun tangan Heechul berpindah kegerbong lainnya sebelum mereka turun distasiun terdekat. Semua penumpang menjadi saksi hidup kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Siwon mengabaikan itu semua yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah Kim Heechul sudah jatuh kedalam pelukannya itu sudah cukup.

.

.

Mereka sudah turun dari MRT itu distasiun yang lumayan jauh dari kota Seoul. Siwon merasa memiliki tanggung jawab penuh untuk membawa Heechul kembali kerumahnya.

"kita cari taxy hyung! Kau harus pulang" ajak Siwon menuntun tangan Heechul

"bawa aku pulang ketempatmu Siwon-ah! Aku ingin bermalam ditempatmu" pinta Heechul begitu manja

"hyung!" Siwon menjadi lemas karena dia takut Yesung akan segera menghabisi nyawa kekasih yang baru saja dimilikinya

"aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun! Aku ingin bermalam ditempatmu malam ini juga" Heechul memaksa dan memang selalu memaksa

"baiklah! Malam ini kau bermalam ditempatku" Siwon menyerah

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai diistana milik Siwon juga Yesung menyewa sebuah mobil box karena mereka tidak mendapatkan taxy distasiun dimana mereka turun.

Ting tong

Siwon mengetuk pintu rumahnya namun belum juga ada yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Ting tong

Siwon kembali mengetuk pintu itu sementara tangan yang lainnya menggenggam tangan Heechul begitu erat dan seolah dia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

"mungkin orang rumah sudah tidur" Heechul menduga – duga

Cleek

Tiba – tiba pintu itu dibuka Yesung yang memang terlihat sudah tertidur karena dia terus saja mengucek matanya

"miane hyung aku mengganggu tidur mu" Siwon menatap Yesung dingin

Pandangan Yesung seketika tertuju pada Heechul target utamanya setelah Kim Youngwon. Kenapa menjadi target utama karena pesona yang dimiliki Heechul benar – benar akan menguntungkan ritualnya.

"annyeong! Kim Heechul imnida. Jika hyung ijinkan aku ingin bermalam disini malam ini?" sapa Heechul memandang Yesung

_'kau memang sangat berguna Siwon-ah! Kau bawa namja ini pulang dan menyerahkannya padaku tanpa aku harus memaksanya! Malam ini akan menjadi malam terakhir baginya. Kau bebas menyetubuhinya hingga dia terkapar dan sekarat sebelum aku menghabisi nyawanya'_ Yesung berkata dalam hatinya dengan senyum menyeringai diwajah tampannya saat menatap Heechul.

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**miane update telat**

**gomawo buat masukan kalian buat nc Sichul vai udh pilih atap gedung juga toliet MRT klo distage terlalu extrim, klo disemak takut ada ular ntar ganggu mereka hhhehe**

**miane masih juga ada typos maklum kadang ngetik suka sambil ngantuk gtu**

**buat eonnie Chikyumin dan L-969 yup cerita lukisannya terinspirasi dari film berjudul Dorian Gray tapi isi ceritanya pure karangan Vai sendiri jauh berda ama cerita Dorian Gray kan?**

**gmn nc mereka? pasti masih ada yang bilang ga hot dehhh :(**

**ending chapter ini negcewain g? atw bikin penasaran g?**

**apa yah yang bakalan Yeye lakuin ke Chullie? trus Wookie gmn?**

**klo penasaran tunggu lanjutan ff ini yah!**

**gomawo buat review kalian yang udh bikin vai semangat ngetik dan bikin cerita ceru**

**sekian chitchatnya**

**saranghae... hugs... kisss**

**muaaaaccchhhh**


	6. Chapter 6

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"tentu saja kau boleh bermalam disini Heechul-ssi! Siwon pasti senang akhirnya ada chingu yang mau bermalam ditempat kami" Yesung tersenyum begitu puas melihat korbannya datang sendiri menyerahkan nyawanya

"gomawo Yesung-ssi!" balas Heechul

"masuklah hyung!" ajak Siwon mengajak Heechul masuk kedalam rumah

Siwon dan Heechul masuk lebih dulu sementara Yesung mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Yesung terus memandangi punggung Heechul yang berlalu bersama Siwon dongsaengnya masuk menuju kamar pribadi Siwon

"selamat malam hyung!" Siwon menoreh kearah Yesung lalu masuk bersama Heechul kedalam kamarnya

.

.

"jadi seperti ini kamar seorang model terkenal itu! Hanya ada warna hitam dan putih didalam sini. Kau sepertinya begitu mengagumi dirimu sendiri Siwon-ah" Heechul memperhatikan isi kamar Siwon

"kenapa hyung bicara seperti itu?" tanya Siwon memberikan pakaian tidur buat Heechul

"karena kau hanya memajang gambarmu sendiri dikamar ini! Apakah kau memang begitu narsis?" Heechul melepaskan pakaiannya yang akan dia ganti dengan pakaian tidur milik Siwon

"itu dulu hyung sebelum aku bertemu denganmu! Kau tahu aku kini begitu mengagumimu hyung" Siwon memeluk Heechul dari belakang lalu mencium tengkuk Heechul

"kau bukan mengagumiku tapi mencintaiku" Heechul membalikan badannya menghadap Siwon lalu memulai untuk mencium bibir Siwon

"apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadapku hyung?" Siwon melepaskan ciumannya mengajak Heechul untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya

"buatlah aku untuk bisa mencintaimu Siwon-ssi! Karena aku ingin memberikan hatiku untukmu" Heechul begitu pasrah menyerahkan kembali tubuhnya untuk Siwon

Siwon sudah tidak peduli lagi siapa Heechul dan segala resiko yang harus dia tanggung bila Yesung melihat kejadian itu. Bibirnya memagut bibir Heechul dan mereka saling berciuman dengan lembutnya. Siwon permainkan lidahnya di mulut Heechul. Cukup lama mereja saling mempermainkan lidah, ciuman Siwon tak lepas dari bibir Heechul, mereka begitu menikmati Fench kiss itu.

Siwon mencoba bangkit dari duduknya lalu membaringkan Heechul di atas sofa sambil terus memeluknya. Belaian lidah Heechul di dalam mulutnya, Siwon merasakan gelora Heechul yang semakin menggila dengan permainan bibirnya. Siwon melihat Heechul begitu menikmati ciuman itu. Siwon mulai membuka pakaian tidur yang baru saja Heechul pakai, tangan Heechul yang halus Siwon gosokkan ke tubuhnya, hingga Siwon merasa kegelian dan menikmati kegelian itu.

Siwon mulai memainkan lidahnya di tubuh Heechul yang sudah telanjang dada, di telinga, di leher, di putingnya, Siwon hisap begitu lembutnya. Siwon begitu menikmati tubuh Heechul meski itu bukan untuk pertama kali

"apa kau sudah mengunci pintunya?" tanya Heechul membuka pakaian yang Siwon pakai hingga telanjang dada

"tentu saja!" jawab Siwon menahan birahi yang terus memuncak.

Siwon tarik tangan Heechul untuk berdiri dan membimbingnya perlahan menuju ranjang. mereka berjalan sambil terus berciuman. Siwon baringkan tubuh Heechul diatas kasur empuknya.

Siwon tindih tubuh heechul lalu kembali menciumi bibir Heechul yang tebal itu. Dada mereka yang sama – sama bidang saling menempel karena tidak ada sehelai benangpun memisahkan bagian dada mereka Heechul meraih kepala Siwon dengan kedua tangannya, dan menciumi setiap jengkal daging wajah Siwon, Siwon menggeliat saat Heechul menjilat kuping dan tengkuknya, tangan Heechul mulai agresif terus ke bawah dan mencoba meraba batang kemaluan Siwon.

Nafas Heechul begitu kuat lidahnya turun dari mulut lewat leher ke dada Siwon. Tiba-tiba bibir Heechul sudah ada di puting Siwon.

"ah.. hyung..hmm" Siwon mulai merintih.

Heechul tidak berhenti. Dia terus menjilat puting Siwon, menggigit sedikit dilanjutkan dengan menjilat dada Siwon. Akhirnya lidah Heechul turun ke bawah lagi. Dia membuka celana panjang yang Siwon pakai hingga Siwon benar – benar telanjang

Ternyata Heechul belajar banyak bagaimana caranya untuk merangsang sesama namja. Heechul mulai menjilati selangkangan Siwon sebelum menuju batang yang tegang itu. Kini lidahnya menjilati bola – bola Siwon.

"ohh Hyung ahh rasanya!" Siwon merintih lagi, merenggangkan paha, dan mengangkat pinggulnya.

Beberapa detik setelah puass menjilati bola – bola itu, Heechul mulai mengulum batang hingga pangkalnya berada dalam mulut Siwon. Siwon bergoyang dengan pinggulnya. Siwon merasakan lidah di kepala batang kemaluannya. Siwon benar-benar menikmatinya.

"Ooh.. ehh.. hyung" Siwon merintih kuat

plip

Heechul keluarkan batang Siwon dari mulutnya lalu berbaring disamping Siwon

"sekarang giliranmu!" perintah Heechul dengan tatapan nakal

Siwon hanya tersenyum dan mereka saling menatap. Siwon turunkan celana berbahan katun itu juga celana dalam yang menempel ditubuh bagian bawah Heechul. Sebelum mengoral batang kemaluan Heechul, Siwon rupanya ingin menikmati puting Heechul hingga makin keras.

Siwon langsung mulai menjilati dada Heechul, menjilati putingnya. Lidahnya mulai turun ke bawah lagi, ke perut. Siwon jilati sekitar selangkangan Heechul, bola – bolanya dan akhirnya batang kemaluan Heechul yang tak kalah besar ukurannya dari milik Siwon.

Tangan Siwon mulai meremas-remas bokong Heechul membuat Heechul merintih nikmat sambil bergoyang-goyang dan sambil merenggangkan kedua pahanya lebar-lebar

"ahhh hhhh Siwon-ahh" Sekarang Heechul merintih

Melihat Heechul merintih, Siwon semakin bernafsu dan tak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Siwon putar lidahnya mengelilingi kepala batang kemaluan Heechul. Kemudian Siwon berhenti di bagian lubangnya, Siwon mainkan lidahnya di lubang itu, sehingga Heechul menggelinjang kenikmatan dan mengeluarkan lenguhan yang tertahan.

"Oooh.. enak sekali.. Siwon-ahh ooh.." Heechul menggeliat

Siwon semakin bernafsu menghisapnya hingga basah. Heechul menggeliat-geliat kenikmatan. Heechul terlihat mengejang, tangannya meremas-remas rambut Siwon. Nampaknya Heechul akan mencapai klimaks. Dada Heechul turun naik menahan nafsu yang memuncak

"Siwon.. ahhh aku ahh.." Heechul menggelinjang

Siwon terus mengulum batang kemaluan Heechul. 5 menit berlalu sampai pertahanan Heechul runtuh dan menyemburkan sperma. Semburan spermanya memancar kuat beberapa kali.

"Crot.. crot.. crot.. crot.. crot.."

Siwon peluk tubuh Heechul lalu memposisikan tubuh Heechul menungging membelakanginya. Siwon rentangkan paha Heechul hingga terlihat lubang anusnya. Siwon tekan lubang itu menggunakan jarinya yang sudah dia lumuri dengan sisa sperma milik Heechul yang menempel didadanya.

Satu, dua hingga empat jari Siwon masuk kedalam lubang itu sebelum akhirnya batang dengan ukuran sempurna itu kembali masuk untuk ketiga kalinya ditiga tempat yang berbeda.

Dan lagi mereka kembali bercinta dengan posisi doggy style penuh nafsu ditempat yang benar – benar layak bukan diatap gedung ataupun toilet umum didalam MRT. Mereka kembali bercinta didalam kamar Siwon yang nyaman itu.

.

.

At Yesung's room

'aku tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan didalam kamar itu Siwon-ah! Kau bercinta dengannya untuk pertama kalinya kau melakukan itu didalam kamarmu itu. Rupanya kau tidak tahu, aku bisa membaca apapun yang kau pikirkan tanpa kau harus mengucapkannya' Yesung memejamkan matanya membayangkan apa yang Siwon lakukan bersama Heechul didalam kamarnya

"Yesung-ah! Kau tidak boleh menggunakan kemampuanmu itu untuk melihat apa yang Siwon lakukan didalam sana! Kau hanya boleh menggunakannya untuk membaca apa yang dipikirkan Siwon dalam hatinya bukan mengawasi semua tingkah lakunya!" Ryeowook mengingatkan Yesung

"arra!" yesung membuka matanya lalu menoreh kearah Ryeowook yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya

"aku tidak melarangmu untuk mencintai dongsaengmu itu karena kau juga menempatkan aku dalam hatimu. Aku tahu semua yang kau pikirkan dalam hatimu Yesung-ah jadi kau harus menjaga apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku karena aku mengetahuinya" Ryeowook menyentuh dada Yesung

"kau juga tahu dengan pasti bagaimana perasaanku padamu yeoja sakti! Aku begitu mencintaimumu juga mencintai dongsaengku!" Yesung mendekap Ryeowook dalam pelukannya

"aku tahu! Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku rela kau menyetubuhiku dan menyerap ilmuku juga energiku. Tapi satu pintaku, kau jangan lagi membohongi Siwon dan mengatakan kau hanya memanfaatkanku dan mengambil untung dariku saat kau menggauliku. Aku tidak ingin berkesan murahan dimata dongsaengmu itu" Ryeowook mengeluhkan percakapan Yesung dan Siwon tempo hari saat didalam kamar lukisan itu karena Ryeowook mengatahui semua hal yang Yesung dan Siwon pikirkan

"aku lakukan itu karena berharap Siwon akan melupakan perasaannya terhadap namja itu. Aku takut perasaan yang Siwon miliki terhadap namja itu akan merusak rencana kita menjadikan namja itu korbanku selanjutnya" Yesung membaringkan Ryeowook lalu mulai mencium bibirnya

"Mmmhh.. mmppff.." Ryeowook seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tertahan oleh bibir Yesung

Tangan kiri Yesung membuka kancing pakaian tidur Ryeowook hingga terlihat jelas payudaranya. Ryeowook memang tidak memakai bra malam itu. Yesung remas dada Ryeowook yang putih dan montok begitu kenyal dan halus.

Yesung mainkan putingnya yang berwarna pink itu. Ciuman Yesung turun ke payudara Ryeowook. Yesung lumat putingnya dengan rakus. mengigit-gigitnya sehingga membuat Ryeowook menggelinjang kegelian.

"sshh.. cukuphh... sshh" Ryeowook setengah mendesah.

Yesung semakin gencar melancarkan serangannya. Kali ini dia lepas celana dalam yang masih menempel ditubuh Ryeowook. jemarinya mengarahkan ke vagina Ryeowook. Yesung masukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam vagina Ryeowook.

"Aahh.. Yesung-ah.. mmhh" lirih Ryeowook

Yesung kembali menciumi bibir Ryeowook memainkan lidahnya. Yesung lepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Ryeowook menjilati dari wajah ke leher, turun ke dada, perut dan akhirnya sampai pada lubang kenikmatan. Yesung jilati bibir vagina Ryeowook sementara jarinya masih bergerak keluar-masuk vagina yang sudah basah itu.

"Ooohh.. ahh" Tangan Ryeowook mencoba mendorong kepala Yesung. Tapi Yesung tepiskan dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. Yesung teruskan permainan lidahnya menggelitik klitorisnya.

"Uuhh.. sshh.. Yesunghh.. sshh." Ryeowook menggeliat Vaginanya semakin basah.

Yesung segera bangkit dan melepas semua pakaiannya hingga tak besisa. Yesung mengarahkan batangnya yang sudah pada ketegangan maksimal. Ryeowook membuka lebar kedua pahanya karena dia sudah tidak sabar dengan serangan inti dari Yesung. Yesung memajukan pinggulnya dan bless! Dengan sekali tekan, batangnya masuk ke dalam vagina Ryeowook.

"Ssshh.. mmhh.. uuhh.." Yesung mulai mendesah

Yesung menggerakan bokongnya naik turun diatas Ryeowook. Mereka kembali berciuman. Lidah mereka saling membelit satu sama lain. Tangan Yesung tidak tinggal diam. Dia remas lembut payudara Ryeowook yang indah.

"Oohh.. sshh.. uuhh" desahan Ryeowook semakin keras.

"Aaahh... uuhh.. sshh.." giliran Yesung yang mendesis

"kamu menikmatinya?" tanya Yesung memandangi wajah Ryeowook

"hmmh.. oohh.. ini sungguhhh nikmath.. sshh.. aahh..." jawab Ryeowook dengan nafas tersengal

15 menit sudah mereka berpacu dalam nafsu birahi itu. Gerakan bokong mereka menghiasi ruang kamar yang penuh aura mistis itu

"Yesunghh.. sshh.. aku.. uhh.. kkelluarrhh.. oohh.." Ryeowook tampaknya sudah akan mencapai orgasmenya

"Tahan dulu sayang.. hh.. sebentar lagi.." Yesung terus menggerakan bokongnya semakin cepat

"akuhh.. aakkhh.."

Badan Ryeowook mengejang tak karuan diiringi teriakan kenikmatan yang membahana. Sementara kecepatan gerakan bokong Yesung sama sekali tidak berkurang. Tangan kiri Yesung menggelitik klitorisnya, sementara tangan kanannya meremas dan memainkan payudara kiri Ryeowook, sedangkan bibirnya menghisap puting sebelah kanan Ryeowook. Semua Yesung lakukan untuk menambah nikmatnya sensasi orgasme yang dialami Ryeowook

"kau harus bertahan ya sayang. Aku belum keluar" bisik Yesung mesra di telinganya.

Yesung keluarkan batangnya dari vagina Ryeowook untuk memberinya kesempatan beristirahat. Yesung jilati lehernya sampai ke belakang telinga. Jemarinya kembali menggelitik klitorisnya. Tak lama kemudian, vagina Ryeowook kembali basah.

"apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Yesung

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk manja karena sebenarnya dia masih lelah. Ryeowook seketika duduk di atas batang Yesung. Dia lalu mengarahkan batang Yesung ke lubang vaginanya. Dan.. slebbbb.. tertelan sudah batang Yesung oleh vagina Ryeowook. Ryeowook bergoyang diatas Yesung seperti seorang menunggang kuda.

Terkadang, Ryeowook memutar pinggulnya. Yesung remas-remas payudara yang menggantung seksi di depannya.

"Oohh.. sshh... mmhh.." Ryeowook merintih-rintih

"ahhh hhhh" Yesung ikut mendesah

Selang 10 menit kemudian, Ryeowook orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia langsung ambruk di dada Yesung. Yesung balikkan tubuh Ryeowook yang lemas itu. Dia masukan kembali batangnya dari belakang.

Yesung menggerakkan pinggulnya secepat mungkin. Ryeowook hanya mampu merintih dan mendesah. 5 menit kemudian, Yesung merasa ada sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari batangnya

"ahh ahhh ahhhh hhhh" gerakan Yesung semakin cepat

Crooot

Yesung mencapai orgasmenya dan memuntahkan spermanya masuk didalam vagina Ryeowook. Mereka berbaring lemas dengan nafas tersengal.

.

.

.

Langit belum benar – benar terang. Siwon yang sudah terjaga segera membangunkan Heechul yang masih tertidur lelap dengan telanjang.

"hyung bangunlah kau harus segera pulang sebelum hyungku bangun!" Siwon membangunkan Heechul

"hmm aku masih mengantuk" Heechul melenguh manja

"aku tahu hyung! kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu dirumah" Siwon terus berusaha

"waeyeo?" Heechul berusaha membuka matanya

"kau harus pulang hyung! pally" Siwon tidak sanggup mengatakan alasannya

Heechul menuruti apa yang dikatakan Siwon. Dia segera kembali berpakaian tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu.

"aku tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tapi aku akan mendengarkan apapun yang kau katakan" Heehcul merapihkan pakaiannya

"gomawo hyung!" Siwon membuka pintu kamarnya

Blaaash

Jantung Siwon seperti tertusuk belati karena saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya Yesung sudah berdiri didepan pintunya

"apa yang kau lakukan Siwon-ah?" tanya Yesung dengan tatapan begitu dingin dan terkesan angker

"aku harus mengantar Heechul-ssi hyung" jawab Siwon gugup

Yesung menatap Heechul begitu sadis dan sangat menyeramkan tanpa berkata apapun

"siwon-ah apa yang terjadi?" tanya Heechul mulai merasa aneh dengan tatapan Yesung

"gwencana hyung! kau akan pulang dengan selamat karena aku akan mengantarmu" jawab Siwon menantang Yesung

"kau tidak akan kemana – mana" Yesung mendorong Siwon masuk kedalam kamarnya

"andwee hyung aku mohon!" Siwon berlari mendahului Yesung untuk melindungi Heechul

"kau ingat cincin ini milik siapa?" tiba – tiba Yesung menunjukan cincin kawin milik Youngwon yang dia gantung menggunakan tali dari akar tanaman

Heechul tersentak melihat cincin milik appanya berada ditangan Yesung. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya terbuka lebar

"ada apa ini?" Heechul mulai mencurigai kakak beradik itu

"hyung aku mohon hentikan!" Siwon berteriak memohon

"yeoja sakti masuklah!" Yesung memanggil Ryeowook untuk masuk kedalam kamar Siwon

Ryeowook masuk kedalam kamar Siwon dengan senyuman tersungging diluar bibir tipisnya

"kau!" mata Heechul semakin terbelalak saat melihat wajah Ryeowook yang sama persis dengan wajah yeoja yang diduga sebagai yeoja yang sudah menculik Youngwon

"apa yang terjadi? Katakan apa yang kalian lakukan pada appaku" tanya Heechul berteriak menatap Siwon

"mianata hyung" air mata Siwon menetes

"apakah kalian adalah orang yang membunuh appa?" Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yesung dan Ryeowook

"sangat disayangkan kamilah pembunuhnya!" jawab Ryeowook begitu santai

"Siwon-ah apa yang kalian inginkan dari kami? Dari aku?" Heechul mulai berkaca – kaca

"berawal dari balas dendam terhadap appamu yang telah memperkosaku! Dan berlanjut mengorbankan dirimu menjadi tumbal untuk ritual kami" jawab Ryeowook mengembuskan nafas dan mantranya kewajah Siwon hingga Siwon terkulai lemas lalu pinsan

"Siwon-ah!" Heechul semakin ketakutan melihat Siwon satu – satunya yang dia percaya terkulai lemas

"kau berada ditempat yang salah Heechul-ssi!" Yesung menarik kedua tangan Heechul lalu mengikatnya kebelakang

"lepaskan aku! Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" teriak Heechul mencoba berontak

"jika saja kau bukanlah orang yang dicintai Siwon, aku mungkin saja akan membiarkan kau hidup!" Yesung menarik paksa Heechul keluar dari kamar itu diikuti Ryeowook

.

.

**At Park Jungso place**

Tampak diruang tamu sudah ada beberapa anak buah Kim Youngwon sedang berbincang serius dengan Park Jungso

"sudah lama kapten mencurigai kakak beradik Choi itu. Kapten meminta kami menyelidiki latar belakang dan tempat tinggal mereka dulu. Kami berhasil menemukan tempat mereka tinggal dulu nyonya! Dan yang kami dapatkan begitu mencengangkan. Mereka tinggal serumah dengan seorang penyihir yang sangat misterius karena menurut informasi yang kami dapat penyihir itu tidak pernah menua. Ada yang mencengangkan dari penyihir itu karena wajahnya sama persis dengan yeoja yang kita duga adalah penculik kapten Kim. Dan yang lebih mencengangkan lagi adalah kami menemukan beberapa tulang manusia terkubur dihalaman belakang rumah mereka" salah satu anak buah Youngwon memberikan informasi mengejutkan

"andwee! Heechul sedang bersama namja itu" Jungso tampak begitu kikuk

"apa nyonya sudah berhasil menghubungi Heechul-ssi" tanya anak buah yang lain

"dari tadi pagi kami tidak berhasil menghubunginya" jawab Jungso

"lebih baik kami segera menuju tempat tinggal mereka! Sebelum mereka melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Heechul-ssi" ujar anak buah itu lagi

.

.

.

Back to Yesung and Siwon's place

Yesung membaringkan tubuh Heechul diatas meja persembahan dan akan segera melakukan ritual. Heechul terus berusaha berontak namun tenaganya terlalu sedikit untuk melawan dua orang yang memiliki kekuatan magis.

Kedua tangan Heechul juga kedua kakinya kembali diikat terlentang kepinggir meja persembahan itu.

"aku mohon lepaskan aku!" Heechul terus berteriak meronta

.

.

"Siwon-ssi bangunlah! Bangunlah aku mohon tolong anakku" Youngwon mencoba membangunkan Siwon dialam mimpinya

Siwon masih bertahan dalam pingsannya dan tidak memberikan reaksi pada sentuhan Youngwon

"jika kau tidak segera bangun maka kau akan kehilangan Heechul dalam hidupmu!" Youngwon kembali menyentuh Siwon

"hyuuuuung!" Siwon terjaga dan mendapati tubuhnya terbaring diatas kasurnya dengan kedua tangan terikat dibesi ranjangnya

"andweee! Andweee"! teriak Siwon berusaha membuka ikatannya

"aku tidak akan memaafkanmu hyung!" Siwon terus menarik tangannya dan tidak mempedulikan meski dia harus terluka karena melakukan itu

Siwon tidak putus asa dan terus berusaha untuk dapat melepaskan ikatannya hingga dia berhasil meski tanganya terluka karena tali yang kasar itu. Siwon segera berlari keluar kamar untuk menyusul Heechul yang pasti sudah dibawa menuju ruang ritual.

Sebelum masuk menuju ruang ritual, Siwon memutuskan untuk menuju ruang lukisan terlebih dahulu. Siwon begitu kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan lukisan miliknya dia hanya mendapati lukisa milik Ryeowook. Siwon tidak hilang akal dia ambil lukisan Ryeowook yang selalu ditutupi itu dan segera keluar menuju ruang ritual.

.

.

Braaak

Pintu ruang ritual dibuka Siwon mengejutkan Yesung yang sedang menampung darah yang mengalir dari tangan Heechul

"andwee!" langkah Siwon begitu berat mendekati Yesung juga Heechul yang sudah terbaring lemas diatas meja persembahan

"buat dia kembali hidup hyung! atau aku akan membakar lukisan ini!" Siwon mengancam Yesung dengan menempelkan lukisan tuan Ryeowook kedekat lilin diruang ritual itu

"Siwon-ah!" Ryeowook tampak terkejut

"jangan pernah mencoba untuk mengancamku Choi Siwon!" Yesung menunjukan wajah seramnya

"kau pikir aku main – main!" Siwon membakar ujung lukisan itu

"ahhhh! Lakukan sesuatu" teriak Ryeowook yang mulai merasa panas

"baiklah!" teriak Yesung mulai membaca mantra dan meneteskan darah Heechul diatas luka sayat yang Yesung buat

"Uhuuh uhhhuk" Heechul terbatuk tanda dia sudah kembali

"hyung!" Siwon masih memegang lukisan Ryeowook mendekati Heechul lalu membuka ikatan ditangannya

"hentikan atau aku akan membunuhmu!" giliran Ryeowook mengancam Siwon melalui lukisan milik Siwon

"dengar perkataanku hyung! setelah aku buka ikatan dikakimu larilah sekuat yang kau bisa! Aku mohon jangan pernah melihat kebelakang. Kau harus selamat berjanjilah padaku" bisik Siwon mulai membuka ikatan dikaki Heechul

"hentikan kataku! Atau kau akan menyesal" Ryeowook merobek bagian perut lukisan Siwon

Srrrrr

Seketika darah segar keluar dari perut Siwon yang dengan misterius terluka begitu saja membuat Heechul syock hingga muntah

"Siwon-ah! Apa yang terjadi" Heechul mencoba menahan agar darah tidak banyak keluar dari tubuh Siwon

"apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Yesung berlari menghampiri Ryeowook untuk merebut lukisan Siwon dongsaengnya. Dan terjadi tarik menarik lukisan Siwon yang dilakukan Yesung dan Ryeowook

"larilah hyung! lari!" Siwon mendorong Heechul untuk meninggalkan tempat ritual itu

Heechul segera berlari menuju pintu keluar lalu kembali menoreh kearah Siwon yang terluka parah diperutnya

"saranghae hyung! jeongmal saranghae" ujar Siwon menahan sakit diperutnya

"Siwon-ah! Andweeee" Heechul menangis melihat Siwon kesakitan

"pergilah pally!" Siwon berteriak

Heechul segera berlari meninggalkan Siwon dengan lukanya namun pintu ritual itu tertutup dengan sendirinya karena kekuatan yang dimiliki Yesung yang tidak ingin ada korban yang selamat dan menjadi saksi kejahatan yang dilakukan mereka

"kembalikan lukisan itu!" teriak Yesung menatap Ryeowook penuh amarah

"tidak akan sebelum adikmu itu mengembalikan lukisan milikku!" Ryeowook balas menatap Yesung penuh amarah

"Siwon-ah berikan lukisan itu padanya!" perintah Yesung sambil terus berusaha merebut lukisan Siwon

"akan aku kembalikan jika kau keluarkan Heechul dari ruangan ini" Siwon terus melakukan tawar menawar

"kau memang menyusahkan!" Ryeowook menusuk bagian dada lukisan Siwon

"ahhhh" teriak Siwon menahan luka didadanya dan darah pun keluar

"brengsek!" Siwon terus melangkah mendekati lilin lalu membakar lukisan Ryeowook

"ahhhh panaaaaaas" Ryeowook tampak kesakitan dan melepaskan lukisan milik Siwon

Yesung segera membawanya dan memandangi tubuh Ryeowook yang perlahan mulai hangus seiring dengan terbakarnya lukisan dirinya ditangan Siwon. Ryeowook tewas terbakar dengan tubuh yang hangus.

Heechul mendekati Siwon yang terkapar penuh darah didada juga perutnya. Begitu juga Yesung yang sangat panik melihat kondisi Siwon yang mengenaskan

"Siwon-ah! Wae? wae?" Heechul memeluk Siwon dan terus menangis

"mianata hyung! kau harus terlibat dalam ritual ini" Siwon terbata – bata

"Siwon-ah! Kau jangan banyak bicara" Yesung menahan kepala Siwon diatas pahanya

"hyung! miane! Miane hyung" air mata Siwon menggenang dipelupuk kedua matanya

"aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun pada lukisan ini! Karena kanvasnya sudah robek! Aku tidak bisa memperbaikinya. Nyawamu tergantung pada kondisi lukisan ini Siwon-ah. Aku tidak bisa membuatmu kembali hidup" air mata Yesung mengalir deras membelai wajah Siwon yang berbaring diatas pahanya

"eottokhe?" Heechul terus menekan luka didada Siwon

"uhuuuk uhuuk" Siwon memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya

"Siwon-ah!" Heechul terus berteriak

"hyung ak.. hi... ri pen.. deri... taanku aku mo...hon! I..ni be..gi..tu menya..kit..kan.." Siwon memohon terbata – bata

"andweee" Yesung menangis

"a..ku mohon..hhhyuuung" Siwon kembali mengeluarkan darah darri mulutnya

Yesung letakan lukisan milik Siwon diatas lantai lalu mengambil belati miliknya yang tergeletak diatas meja altar yang dia gunakan saat menyayat Heechul. Kembali melangkah menghampiri Siwon dan Heechul, memejamkan matanya membaca mantra.

"mianate Siwong-ah! Saranghaeyeo! Jeongmal saranghaeyeo!"

'Blaasssh' Yesung tusukan belatinya didada Siwon

"go..ma..wo hyuuuung" Siwon menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan mata terbuka

"Siwoooooooooooooooooon" teriak Heechul histeris dan menangis memeluk Siwon

Yesung berdiri menuju pintu lalu membukanya untuk Heechul

"pergilah! Tinggalkan tempat ini!" ujar Yesung menatap kosong kearah luar ruang ritual

"shirooo!" Heechul bertahan terus memeluk Siwon

"aku perintahkan kau untuk keluar dari tempat ini atau aku akan membunuhmu" teriak Yesung mengancam

"aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya seperti ini" Heechul balas berteriak

"aku akan menemaninya! Aku akan mengurusnya" ujar Yesung tanpa menatap Heechul

"nado saranghae Choi Siwon! Selamat jalan" Heechul mengecup bibir Siwon yang masih ada darah diatasnya

Heechul berdiri dengan langkah berat meninggalkan jasad Siwon tergeletak bersimbah darah. Heechul melewati Yesung yang masih berdiri didekat pintu

"kenapa kau membebaskanku? Bukankah aku adalah saksi atas kejahatanmu?" tanya Heechul tidak ada semangat dalam suaranya

"kau tetap akan mati suatu saat nanti dan bukan ditanganku!" jawab Yesung masih dengan tatapan kosong

Setelah Heechul keluar dari tempat itu, Yesung kembali mendekati tubuh Siwon yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Yesung teriak histeris menyesali nasib Siwon yang sudah mati dan dia tidak bisa menghidupkannya kembali karena lukisan itu sudah tidak tertolong lagi

"Siwon-ah! Kau pergi mendahuluiku dan aku tidak sanggup hidup tanpamu! Aku tidak ingin lagi menguasai dunia ini jika tanpa kau ada disiku. Aku akan segera menyusulmu karena tidak ada lagi alasan untukku tetap hidup didunia ini!"

Blaaash blaaaash

Yesung tusukkan belati tajam miliknya dua kali tepat dijantungnya. Darah keluar dari luka yang dia buat itu. Nafasnya tersengal lalu membaringkan tubuhnya perlaham disamping tubuh Siwon yang sudah mulai kaku. Yesung genggam tangan Siwon agar dia merasa ditemani saat nyawa mulai dicabut dari tubuhnya

"aakk aak ahhh" Yesung melepaskan nyawa dan masih menggenggam tangan Siwon. Kedua matanya terbuka dan mulutnya sedikit menganga

.

.

Heechul ditemukan pingsan oleh anak buah Kim Youngwon tak jauh dari istana Yesung dan Siwon. Heechul segera dilarikan kerumah sakit untuk mendapatkan pertolongan.

Jasad Siwon, Yesung dan juga jasad Ryeowook yang gosong ditemukan disatu ruangan lalu dibawa untuk diautopsi.

Polisi menyusuri seluruh isi rumah dan halaman belakang istana itu untuk mencari bukti kejahatan yang sudah dilakukan Yesung, Siwon dan Ryeowook. Mereka berhasil menemukan jasad Kim Youngwon yang sudah membusuk juga beberapa jasad korban lainnya.

.

.

**One month later **

"aku sungguh penasaran melihat kondisi Heechul hyung seperti apa sekarang?" Kyuhyun berkata pada Sungmin kekasihnya dan Donghae sahabatnya sambil memarkirkan mobilnya dipelataran parkir rumah sakit

"hyung pasti trauma berat atas kematian yang menimpa appanya dan mungkin atas kematian Siwon juga. Suly pernah bilang Heechul hyung seperti selalu melihat Siwon didalam kamarnya" Donghae duluan keluar saat mobil sudah terparkir

"sudahlah! Jangan banyak berfikir yang bukan – bukan lebih baik kita lihat saja sendiri" Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya dilengan Kyuhyun

Mereka bertiga masuk kedalam rumah sakit jiwa dimana Heechul dirawat saat ini. Menyusuri lorong untuk sampai kekamar rawat Heechul.

.

.

"apakah kami sudah bisa masuk menemui pasien didalam situ sus!" tanya Kyuhyun pada perawat yang baru keluar dari kamar rawat Heechul

"tentu saja bisa tapi masuk sendiri – sendiri, kami baru saja memberinya obat" jawab perawat pada Kyuhyun

Perawat itu berlalu meninggalkan tiga namja tampan didepan kamar rawat Heechul.

"aku masuk lebih dulu!" Donghae masuk kedalam kamar rawat Heechul mendahului Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

.

Didalam kamar Heechul tampak sedang duduk bersandar disandaran ranjangnya. Wajahnya cerah dan ada senyum tersungging disudut bibirnya. Terlihat jelas Heechul seperti sedang bicara dengan seseorang seolah orang itu ada disampingnya.

"kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu Siwon-ah! Temani aku setiap hari dan jangan pernah pergi meninggalkan aku lagi!" Heechul memejamkan matanya menyandarkan kepalanya kesamping seolah dia sedang bersandar pada bahu seseorang.

** T**

**Annyeong**

**miane update telat**

**gmn ama ending ff ini?**

**nyesek atau ada yang nangis nih?**

**tragis yah!**

**miane Vai g bikin endingnya happy yah!**

**coz dari awal ff ini kan emang udah dark bgt**

**gomawo yah udh setia baca ff vai**

**review yah kasih tau pendapat kalian sama ending ff ini**

**gomawo saranghae n hugs **

**muaacccchhh**


End file.
